


The Crechelings

by TheStemCell



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Deaf Character, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, TO Virus, Technarch, Technarchy, Techno-organic virus, Transmode Virus, Weapon X Project, black womb, crechelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStemCell/pseuds/TheStemCell
Summary: Black Womb harvested the genetic material of both Douglas Ramsey and the Technarch known as Warlock, and set about to make human weapons from the source material. After forty tries, they succeeded, making five test subjects that they sped grew to their early teens. Eventually, the children are able to escape and are found by the X-Men, where they get to know their progenitors and restart their lives.





	1. Prologue

[\- COVER - ](http://stem-cell.tumblr.com/image/182169400445)

It started with a flicker beneath his eyelids. Long fingers twitched as his body floated in fluid that kept them suspended. There were five tanks, great clear growth tubes each with its own quietly sleeping body tucked up inside. Wires protruded from their backs: feeding them, growing them, keeping them sedated and compliant. 

It had taken six months to age them into pre-teens, around ten years old, and it would take another six months until they were viable adult weapons. They did not have another six months.

The five siblings may have been alone in their tanks, cut off via glass and isolation, but in their minds they were connected. Five little lost children who had never experienced the sun, who lacked the ability to even hold onto each other, kept each other close and sane in their hivemind connection. It wasn’t communication as such, just the knowledge that they were near and that they were not alone. For now.

When 42’s eye flickered open, no one noticed. The containment room was vast and the tanks took up one full side. People milled around them, looking at computer tablets or conversing with each other. Above them was a platform where dark clothed people roamed back and forth, their hands filled with weapons.

Turning his head to the side, 42 peered through the haze of fluid and his own strands of floating hair. It was pale blonde and long from his accelerated growth. It curled around the wires in his back, tangling and twisting. His siblings were still asleep.

To one side he could see his older sister, 41, with her long hair floating around her and her right arm missing beyond the elbow. It just never grew.

On the other side, he could see the flicker of 43’s eyes under their lids, the same long blonde hair mimicking his own. They were identical but 42 would later find that his twin’s eyes were as blue as the sky he’d never seen.

Beyond him was 44, small and sickly looking with half their hair black and short, sticking up in odd places as it danced in the fluid surrounding them. It did not grow the same as the blonde side of their hair. It was not the least human thing about them.

45’s hair was black, a stark contrast to the blond even though it grew in much the same way as the others. He was the quietest in their little hive but his presence was just as comforting to the others.

When 42 finally turned back to the front, he found himself still unobserved. He reached out a hand and pressed it against the warm glass. From his fingers spread a ghostly trail of black and gold that settled against the surface like dark frost. The others began to stir, their eyes partially opening as the _tin, tin, tin_ of breaking glass filled the room. 42 did not notice the noise because he could not hear it. He did not know what hearing was in the same way his sister did not know what it was to have her arm.

Out on the observation floor, the scientists and engineers finally noticed the mass spreading out over the growth tank. An alarm sounded that 42 again did not hear. His siblings urged him to stop, the noise too loud even in the muffled existence of the insulated tanks.

Instead 42 found himself pressing harder still, until the black mass had completely taken over the glass. Surging forward, the cables plugged into his back twisted and pulled until an intense sharp pain ran down his spine.

Grunting in the water, he turned to see red mixing with the clear liquid he was suspended in. He ignored the pain and gave another yank, rammed himself against the glass until it shattered and sent him tumbling onto the hard insulated floor below. He took his first gasp of air then slammed his hands against the ground, only to scream as the glass embedded itself into his flesh, his shriek lost on his own ears.

The other children screamed inside their own tanks as guns turned on them. Even more weapons were aimed at the shivering little boy on the floor with his wide and startled green eyes.

The black and gold soothed his hands, engulfed and ate away at the sharp pain and glass. 42 felt whatever it was settle inside of him, then turn to roam across the tender mess of his bloodied back. Frightened, he tried to scramble to his feet but they wouldn't work how they were supposed to. He was skinny and hungry and all he could think was ' _Unsafe. Unsafe. Unsafe_.’ His siblings agreed and tried to break free from their own tanks.

Then came sounds so loud that even 42 noticed them, as more and more people tried to plant themselves between him and his siblings. They aimed their guns and 42 did not know what they were, so he did not know they were dangerous.

The back and yellow had begun to spread out from his body, consuming anything in its wake. It filled him, patient and strong, urging him to get up, but the moment he was on his feet, a cold gun pressed against his temple 

' _Danger! Danger! Danger!_ ’ his siblings screamed inside his head. He didn’t understand.

There was man in a white coat, his face full of sharp angles that 42 did not trust. He held out his hand and said, “It's okay, 42. It’s okay. _You,_ stand down!” He hissed at the man with his gun still pressed against the child's head.

It didn’t matter. The black and gold yanked the gun away and devoured it just as quickly. But the rush was too fast and 42 wobbled, giving the man in white time to move forward. There was a sharp sting in his neck. 42 faltered. Turned.

His siblings were awake, pressed against the glass and screaming in their tanks. The black frost receded and his slim body crumbled to the ground.

The man did not catch him. He let 42 fall and watched as the child whimpered and reached out for the siblings he would not see again for another three years.

 

___

 


	2. Chapter 1

\- One Year Later -

The worst thing about being stuck in a bright white cell, 42 thought, was the boredom. Part of him thought that if he could crawl on the walls he would. That way he could hide in the corners and jump out at anyone who came into his room. Instead, he was stuck on the bed, staring up at the ceiling tiles. There were five tens tiles to be exact. He was sure there was supposed to be another name for five tens but 42 didn’t know it.

Physically, he was eleven years old and much taller than most children his age, not that he knew it. 42 did not know of any other people his age unless he counted his siblings. Thinking about them always made something in the pit of his stomach turn awfully.

For the first few months free from his tank, his handler had shaved his hair close to his head. After the surgery to make him ‘hear’ Andrews had decided to let him grow it. 42 liked the way it curled in odd directions, hiding his bright green cochlear implants. It wasn’t allowed to grow past his shoulders though. When he had his surgery to ‘hear’ they had also changed the implants on his back. Now the ports were bigger, sunk into his spine, and it had taken a whole week before he could walk again. He cried a lot that week.

42 tried not to cry anymore, or at least not when anyone was looking. His handler Andrews didn’t like it when he cried. He always got a sour look on his face, like he was dealing with something unpleasant. 42 often thought Andrews was unpleasant.

A shadow swept across the white floor and the boy turned his head to watch as the door slid open. He couldn’t hear the sounds of footsteps but he had learnt that if the shadows stopped, that someone was coming to get him. As Andrews stepped into the room, 42 got to his feet. The man still had the same sharp face, was average height and had short cold fingers that 42 didn't like. They made his skin crawl.

Since the incident a year before, he could no longer touch something and 'eat’ it. Whatever Andrews had injected into him had seen to that. There was now nothing to protect him when hands and fingers touched him.

“Good morning 42,” Andrews said, flicking through a tablet in his hands as the shadows from the guards moved slightly just outside the door. There were always two of them, unless Andrews took him to his office at the far end of the hall. Then there were no guards.

42 did not reply. He couldn't. He sometimes wondered if one day he would find his voice in the same way they made him hear. He hoped not because he was sure all he would do was scream.

With his bare toes rubbing back and forth against the floor, 42 tried his best to concentrate on Andrews’ face just in case he said something he was meant to respond to. It was hard. Though his face was not unpleasant it quite often made the boy want to stare at the floor or at least right past him.

“You ate.” It was not a question. He always ate what was put in front of him but it was never enough. His stomach often growled at impromptu moments and added to the wobbliness of his always aching legs. 

_Growing pains._

Andrews had told him that if he’d stayed in the tank, he wouldn’t hurt as much. 42 took some delight in knowing that he had broken the tanks beyond repair.

“Ok. You know the drill.”

The boy made to move for the door but Andrews grabbed his arm, short fingers gripping at his skin. He made 42 turn to look at him. “And I do not want a repeat of yesterday’s noncompliance.”

Swallowing, 42 gave a sharp nod as the fingers gripped into his arm. Just as quickly as they were there, they turned soft and Andrews turned the boy to face him. He only had to stoop slightly, not that much taller than 42, and took his face between his hands. 42 made sure to stay exactly where he was, to not flinch or pull away. Andrews didn’t like it when he did that.

“Do you hear me? Be good today. Yes?” He asked, making sure the boy was looking at him. When he finally nodded back, Andrew’s let him go and watched as he moved quickly into the corridor.

One of the guards glanced at Andrews and then looked back at the boy giving him a small smile. 42 gave a sheepish smile back and stepped in line. There was always a guard in front and a guard at his back with Andrews falling behind. The woman in front of him was new, her shoulders too stiff and she did not even look at him. She probably thought she wasn’t supposed to.

The guard who had smiled at him was named ‘Blue’, or at least that’s what it sounded like he had said four months ago when he had begun guarding the boy’s room. He probably wasn’t supposed to smile at him, but 42 was glad he did.

The walk down to the main facility room was not a long one, and 42 was glad because he hated walking. Sometimes when he slept, he imagined being able to simply disappear. Once, he even thought he could do it. Asleep in his bed, the blanket wrapped tight around him like a hug from someone who wasn’t there. He’d woken up the other end of his room spread on the floor with a bang and no blanket. Andrews had not been very impressed with him that day.

The main room where the machine was kept was always busy, just like in the tank room when he had his siblings. He hated the machine, hated how everyone in the room would look at him. He kept his head down until he saw the smart black shoes of Doctor Chen and only then would he look up. 

Doctor Chen was like Blue;  she would smile at him. She could also speak with her hands.

“Hello 42.” She signed. They were simple signs, and he would often practice them by himself in his room.

‘Hello’ he signed back with a smile, not hearing Andrews heavy sigh.

“Chen I’ve asked you not-”

“It’s _Doctor_ Chen, thank you _Mr._ Andrews, and it’s a form of communication.”

“That’s what the hearing aids are for,” he said with a curl of his lips.

“There are more ways to communicate that just speech, Mr. Andrews,” came her curt reply as she turned back to 42 and tapped softly on his shoulder. “Take this off, please, 42.” She signed ‘off’ and ‘please’ and the boy nodded, pulling his t-shirt over his head revealing his skinny freckle-covered upper body.

He stepped away from her and moved over towards the raised metal platform in the middle of the room. There was a platform next to it containing various instruments that made his stomach churn. He liked to ignore them and focus on not flinching when Doctor Chen touched the ports inserted into his spine. They had to attach the connectors so he could be plugged into the machine for his session.

Doctor Chen would never hurt him on purpose, but he still hated the feeling of anyone touching something like his ports. He also preferred her over Andrews any day.

The other scientists and engineers around the platform would occasionally glance at him, taking orders from Doctor Chen. His two guards were placed either side but there were more dotted around the room, a stark contrast of black against white of the scientists.

Above the platform was a viewing deck, separated from the main room by a thick sheet of glass. 42 could always see people up there, but never their faces. He often wondered if they were the people who had sent his siblings away.

Andrews clicked his fingers in front of his face, snapping him from his thoughts as Doctor Chen inserted one of the connectors into his back. Taking in a deep breath, he tried not wince and curled his hands together into tight fists. The jolt through his back made his limbs spasm, teeth clenching together. The second one was never as painful, but he still braced himself for the shock.

When the connectors were in place, Doctor Chen straightened up and tapped the boy on his shoulder. He turned, unclenched his hands and tried to loosen his shoulders. When the machine was activated, the cables would plug into his back and the tenser he was, the more it hurt. But he never resisted.

The alarm was sounded and anyone not authorised to be near the platform stepped back as a bright light shone down on 42. It illuminated his pale body and made his blonde hair seem almost white. 

Glass tubing rose up from the platform, encasing him as the wires were lowered down from the ceiling. Sucking in a breath, he waited and stared straight ahead, pointedly ignoring Andrews watching him from the control module below. Like magnets, the long cables were drawn to the connectors in his back and a loud hum vibrated through the room.

Once in place, a shudder zapped down the boy’s spine and he went limp. The cables began to lift him from the ground so only his toes were brushing the platform beneath him.

“Machine Engaged.” Someone called out, but it was at this point that 42 normally lost all sense of his surroundings. After the first time he went into the machine, he stopped resisting. Upper management were pleased with this development and Andrews had even given him a treat as a reward. Of course, he didn’t resist for treats. He complied because it meant he could talk to his siblings. 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in Argentina, deep inside a Weapon X base that masqueraded as a munitions factory, a little girl woke up. Her official designation was Project 41, but her Aunt called her Josie.

Josie knew that Aunt Mía wasn’t her _real_ aunt. When she arrived at the base, scared and lonely and ready to fight everyone, Aunt Mía had been there to take the fear away. Her aunt had cut her hair into a short pixie crop, keeping a small amount just long enough at the side for two braids. ‘To remember your siblings’, she had told her before patting her freckled cheek.

She did that a lot, pat her cheek. It was how Josie most often woke up in the morning. 

Grumbling, Josie tried to wiggle herself further down into her covers making her aunt tut from the side of her bed.

“Josie, if you don’t get up, no cereal,” she warned, knowing the lure of food was enough to make the girl huff and kick back her blankets.

“Can I have the chocolate ones?”

“No, you have a test today. Now up,” said Aunt Mía, hands resting on her hips. She was in her early thirties with long dark hair tied up with a blue bandana. Standing next to her, Josie's paler skin clashed with her darker tone.

Josie's room was not unlike 42's in design: closer to prison cells than to bedrooms for eleven-year-old children. Whereas her brother had nothing on his walls and nothing to occupy him, Josie had a few small things.

Tucked into the mess of  blankets was a soft doll with a mess of black hair that stuck out at all angles wearing a yellow dress. Though her aunt only gave it to her a few weeks after her arrival, it felt overly familiar like she had always had it.

On her walls were schematic drawings of the weapons she had made over the past few months - they matched in abundance with the technical books she had piled on her desk. Other than that, there wasn't much to suggest a child even lived there, and in a way that was true. Project 41 knew that she was not meant to be treated like a child. Josie knew that. Her aunt knew that. The old women on the weapons production line knew that.

But when upper management was not about, they let her be the child she wasn't supposed to be, and in a way that helped her creativity in creating more weapons.

Once Josie was dressed in her dungarees and sneakers she wandered into the adjoining room to hers: Aunt Mia's office. Not only was she in charge of Josie, but she was also the factory foreman. Her office was full of files and constantly had a stream of workers in and out of it.

Josie slumped down into a chair across from Mia's desk and started pouring herself some cornflakes. She tried not to turn her nose up at it, especially with how hungry she got and how often her aunt complained that she couldn't fill her up. She still preferred chocolate ones.

On test days she wasn't allowed such a luxury. She had to be 'plain’ for the scientists who did their tests on her.

With her aunt busy on the phone, Josie concentrated on eating and wondered what new weapon she could make when she heard the tiny whisper.

Her face lit up but she quickly wiped the smile from her face and resumed eating.

_41?_

_I'm here 42._

They always used their first designations when speaking to each other. 43 had insisted on it because not all of them had new designations. 45 always forgot, but then their youngest sibling didn't seem to think they were real…

When 42 was in the machine, it amplified their connection and they could spend a few moments with each other before going back to lonely isolation.

_Oh good. I’m sorry about yesterday._

_It’s ok. Was-_

**_Did that bastard hurt you again?_** 43 was loud and brash inside their connection and Josie found herself wincing. Aunt Mia glanced at her with a small tilt of her head.

“You ok?” She asked gently and Josie beamed and nodded, lifting her bowl to drink some of the cereal flavoured milk. Aunt Mia did not know about their connection. Josie intended to keep it that way.

 _I’m ok,_ 42 said but his twin was not convinced.

 _You’re not,_ 43 grumbled, _and I-_

 _I don’t want to talk about it!_ 42 snapped and Josie pressed her lips together, trailing her spoon through the dregs of her breakfast. They knew bad things happened to 42, but there was nothing any of them could do about it and it only made his twin angry.

There was silence in the connection for a few moments, enough time for Josie to pour herself another bowl of cereal.

 _I wish you wouldn’t fight. I have a headache._ Said 44 and Josie let out a small relieved sigh.

 _There you are,_ she replied. _I was worried._

_Why? There’s nothing to worry about._

Josie let her lips twitch into a small smile. Their younger sibling was often quite abrupt with them, as if they were not sure what they were supposed to say or not say. Josie never begrudged them; 44 was complex.

 _Yes there is,_ said 43. _And don’t argue with me._

 _You’re so bossy._ 45 finally chirped in with a soft mumble. He didn’t speak to them often, but if they became rowdy he would speak up just to tell them to pipe down. _You have to be quiet when I’m at school,_ he hissed.

With a frown, Josie stared down into her finished bowl.

 _And you need to talk to us more!_ 43 snapped and 42 began to whimper, their connection weakening as his time in the machine was coming to an end.

The voices became a disordered cacophony of noise, of 43’s snapping and 45’s hissing threats.

 _Please stop,_ Josie mumbled. _Please st-_

“-op we’re not supposed to fight!” She slammed her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut until the only voice she could hear was Aunt Mia calling her name.

“Josie? Josie! Hey-” Her aunt managed to pull down her hand, gently lifting her chin so she could look into wide green eyes. Frowning, her aunt gently cupped her cheeks but Josie pulled back.

“I’m fine,” she said, putting a bright smile on her face that she couldn’t make reach her eyes. Aunt Mia did not look convinced but she didn’t push the issue.

“Ok.” She straightened up as Josie got off her chair. “If you’ve finished eating we need to go.”

“I’m done!” Josie said brightly, waiting for her Aunt Mia to open the office door. She hoped her siblings wouldn’t be too angry with her.

 

* * *

 

Kazimir woke up on the cold floor, blinking up at the bright light. Gritting his teeth, he winced at the pain in his jaw and made to pick himself up. A hand came into view and the boy grabbed it, letting the other pull him to his feet. 

“What happened?” the other boy asked, taking a hold of his jaw to examine the now blooming bruise and rubbed a thumb gently across it. “I never land a hit on you.” The concern on his face soon turned into a smirk and Kazimir smirked back, pushing his handler away.

“Even a clock is wrong twice a day, Sasha,” Kazimir said as the two circled around each other.

Sasha let out a bark of laughter, and gave a roll of his shoulders. “So what happened? You had that spaced out look on your face again.”

Kazimir shook his head, pushing his messy blonde hair back. His hair tie had come loose at some point, probably when the other soldier had landed a punch on him during the argument with his siblings. They had to get better at that, or one of them was going to accidentally reveal their connection. 

“I guess I’m just tired,” he said with a shake of his head, looking up at Sasha through his eyelashes. The other boy paused and gave a nod of his head.

“Yeah, I guess it’s getting late.” He stretched and a yawned, running his hands through his messy brown hair. He clapped Kazimir on the shoulder. “Come on. Supper and bed.” They headed out of one of the training halls and into the mostly empty corridors.

The Siberian Weapon X base was isolated, surrounded by mostly snow covered countryside. It was a vast complex, and its purpose was to train personal armies for those willing to pay the most. When Kazimir had arrived as a wild ten-year-old, they had placed him inside a training room and told the orphans of squad 11 that whoever could pin him would become his handler. Sasha had been fourteen at the time and an orphan from birth with a point to prove. He had managed to subdue the angry little boy who was now slowly outgrowing him in size and strength.

“First Lieutenant Sasha.” A voice called from behind them and the two boys turned, stepping to the side to salute the man behind them. 

“Professor Lenkov,” said Sasha. The older man gave him a once over before smiling, turning his attention to the younger boy.

“Second Lieutenant Kazimir. Have you grown since I last saw you?”

“Sir?”

“At ease soldier, you look as if you're about to strain yourself.” The professor chuckled and both boys lowered their salutes, glancing at each other once before looking back at Lenkov.

“You have an assignment tomorrow, yes?” He asked Kazimir who gave a sharp nod. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Still supervised?” he asked, and Kazimir tried not to swallow or divert his gaze elsewhere. Sasha, and at least two or three others from his platoon, had always been with him on his assignments.

He wasn't trusted enough to be left to his own devices.

“...Yes, sir.”

“Very good.” Lenkov beamed, but his smile pulled at his old flesh and Kazimir so desperately wanted to look at anything else.

“If that's all sir, Second Lieutenant Kazimir and myself still need to head for supper.” Sasha gave his best smile and the professor chuckled good-naturedly. 

“Of course, don't let me keep you. I'll see you both sharply at six hundred hours.”

The pair of them were saluted and dismissed. It was only when they were out of earshot that Sasha turned to Kazimir and let out a bark of laughter, grasping him by the shoulder.

“What a prick,” the younger boy growled. “ _I'll see you at six hundred hours_!? As if he's in charge of my assignments, the old creep.” Sasha squeezed his shoulder. Kazimir leaned into it.

“...Bringing up your first assignment as well,” Sasha added, and Kazimir fell quiet, trying not to tense his shoulders under Sasha’s hand.

Project 43’s first few months in Siberia were not easy. He was wild and he would fight anyone who wasn’t Sasha, but even _he_ hadn’t escaped a few swipes here and there. The training he had endured was brutal and in retaliation, he drew unnecessary attention to himself during his first mission. They had to take him out with several tranquilizers and his punishment was severe; he still carried the scars.

After, he learnt to fall in line and follow the rules. He learnt to blend in with his squad and to bide his time.

Kazimir was very good at waiting. 

 

* * *

 

44 stared at their own reflection in the glass of their room. Except it wasn’t a room. It was a cage. A perspex glass room bathed in white light, situated in the middle of a vast wide complex. There was a platform where guards milled around and sometimes they would stare up at them with their flat yellow eyes.

They were, admittedly, the most ‘alien’ looking of the siblings. The blonde part of 44’s hair was shaved short to match the hard black part. It wasn’t hair. It was something almost alive and occasional tendrils would spring up and sway like floating seaweed. The team that handled them would snip them off, but they did not cry. They wondered if they even could.

Project 44 was the only sibling who was not originally destined for a tank. Black Womb wanted to see if they could grow a subject with a normal pregnancy. A host surrogate mother was chosen, one who would bond with the growing hybrid. The pregnancy was perfectly normal until the contractions started.

Then black frost spread over the surrogate and deep golden rivets bit into her skin, devouring her from the inside out. All that was left was a gurgling baby with completely yellow eyes.

It was then decided to put 44 in the tank with their siblings. After 42’s breakout, it was further decided that this one would not have a handler. They would have a team.

No one touched them, it wasn’t permitted. If 44 had to be handled, they would be sedated first via gas that poured into the glass room, making them splutter and choke. The child, physically younger than their siblings, would curl in on themselves and wrap their arms tight around their sick little body. Unless they heard their brothers and sisters voice in their head, this was the closest thing they had to physical contact.

They were wired wrong, their insides a sickly mess of something _other_ forced to live inside the shell of a pale human. There were memories in their mind that weren’t their own. They were _hers_. The woman they had grown inside, had infected and consumed. Flashes of a life they never had and knowledge they couldn’t know would bubble up inside of them and 44 was always waiting for it to spill over.

It was slowly killing them.

 

* * *

 

 

45 was the last sibling to form and be considered viable. He was the control subject, the most human of his siblings. He also didn’t know he was a genetic experiment.

Fabian DeLuca was eleven years old and lived near a military base in New Jersey with his mother Marcia and his father General Frank DeLuca. Fabian had an older brother and sister who were already in the military and he knew that he would probably follow in their footsteps one day. The boy knew he was adopted, it wasn’t a secret and his parents swore they treated him no different than Frankie and Siena. Fabian would disagree. 

The boy liked baseball and complicated mathematics. He wore thick glasses because his eyesight was terrible, not because they made him any smarter. He only liked baseball because he was good at it. The boy could predict and calculate just what kind of throw the pitcher would pitch and he never missed a hit.

Being that good at baseball gave a math nerd some credibility.

It was not as if he studied the numbers, they simply came to him. It was intuition, not mathematical operations. It was if the whole world was one big calculation and he could tell you exactly the formula to undo it. It was a terrifying thought. 

But he couldn’t work out the voices in his head.

Fabian knew little about where he was adopted from. A car crash killed his birth parents but they were considered Jane and John Doe and no one seemed very bothered about finding out who they were. Fabian couldn’t be selfish. Had to be grateful. They could have sent him into foster care; instead he was adopted as a ten-year-old amnesiac and given a good life. A good family.

The voices in his head disagreed. _They_ were his family. His siblings. His psychiatrist called it Dissociative Identity Disorder but Fabian didn’t think he was _other_ people. He didn’t even think they lived in his head. The medication didn’t help, but he took it and kept quiet.

He had a good life. He couldn’t throw it away just because Kazimir thought he was selfish and that 42 didn’t have a name. Once, he offered to give him one but the voice had refused and the matter was dropped.

With a grit of his teeth, he asked for the hall pass and hurried to the bathroom, locking himself away in a stall as his siblings argued back and forth. Someone was hurting 42 again, Kazimir was angry, Josie was upset and Ana had a headache. It was making his own head pound. He wasn’t sure he could keep doing this but at the same time, what choice did he have?

Eventually, the voices went quiet. 42 had to leave, which meant they could no longer talk to each other. His psychiatrist had said that that meant 42 was a prominent identity but Fabian was certain all of them were.

With a deep breath, the boy pushed his glasses back up his nose and ran a hand through his dark hair. Mathematics and numbers couldn’t help him through this.

 

* * *

 

Two years later, 42’s existence was as it always had been. They poked him, prodded him, tested him. Day in and day out, the same mind numbing existence. He was getting weaker both physically and mentally, and the conversations with his siblings were dwindling.

No one touched him, at least not in the way he wanted. Doctor Chen would check his ports and give him the odd smile and praise. Blue would wink at him, sneak him sweets when he thought no one was looking. Andrews touched him. He would squeeze his shoulders too hard, grip at his face when he thought he wasn’t paying enough attention. The handler’s fingers would bite into his skin, in places he didn’t want contact. Only sometimes he would lean into it because he had nothing else and it would churn at his stomach.

42 hated it. He hated Andrews and if he was being honest he hated himself.

When he started to hurt himself, the black frost would seep into his wounds and heal them straight back up. Eventually, whatever it was that ran inside of him got the hint and stopped healing him. Or at least, it stopped fixing what he had inflicted on himself. 

It had made the boy wonder. If the black frost had always been under his skin, then could he bring it back out like he had when he’d been ‘born’? Whatever Andrews had originally injected into him had stopped the black frost and his pursuit in freeing his siblings. Now it seemed to be bubbling just under his skin, waiting. 42 didn’t know what for exactly but he could feel it whenever he sliced into his own skin.

If Andrews noticed the self-harm, then he said and did nothing about it. For some reason, that made 42 angry and it pooled in his stomach like ice.

One morning, the boy was staring at his ceiling when the bright lights in his room flickered to life. He didn’t react to it, just focused on his breathing and gripped at the sheet underneath him. Every part of him ached and the dark marks under his eyes were more prominent than normal. 

When Andrews opened his door, 42 did not react. He didn’t look at him or acknowledge he was even in the room. He was aware of him trying to get his attention but his focus was on the ceiling and ignoring him.

Eventually, Andrews yanked on his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet. Blue made to walk into the room but Andrews held his hand back and snapped something over his shoulder. The guard looked from the boy and back to his handler before backing away.

“Stop being a petulant brat, 42. You are not a child. Do not start acting like one.” The looming man hissed at him and the boy finally raised his head to look at him. Whatever Andrews saw in 42’s face made him back up and clear his throat. He dropped his arm and motioned with a jerk of his head for him to leave the room.

Once they were in the corridor, Andrews looked down at his tablet before huffing out an irritated sound.

“Wait here!” He snapped, stalking off down the corridor and towards his office.

42 took that opportunity to let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, eyelids heavy. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped in the air and spun around.

“Hey.” Blue said gently, holding up his hands. The other guard looked between the two of them and then back down the corridor but said little else.

“It’s ok.” Blue said softly and 42 frowned, tilting his head.

“I need to ask you something-” He started.

“Blue…” The other guard warned but the man ignored her, still looking at the boy.

“42, is Andrews hurting you?”

The boy stared at him, face unreadable before a scowl took over and furrowed his brows. _What a stupid question,_ 42 thought, but had to no way to express it. Instead, he gripped his hands together hard and snapped his gaze back towards the opposite wall. If he ignored him, then maybe he would stop talking about it.

Blue seemed to have other ideas and actively stood in front of the boy, tilting his head down towards him. “42, I know you can hear me—" 

“Hey!” Andrews had come back out of his office and was now stalking towards them. Blue stepped back and 42 turned his gaze to the floor. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Andrews asked, looking between both guards before focusing his attention solely on Blue.

“He was leaning against the wall. He looks sick, Andrews-”

“You do not address the subject,” Andrews warned, grabbing 42’s arm to drag him away from the wall. “It’s not a child and you do _not_ address it as such!”

There was a pause as Blue looked down at Andrews. “But you’ll touch him like one.”

Silence fell on the corridor and Andrews’ grip on his arm became so intense that the boy hissed and tried to pull away. Andrews only held on tighter until 42 began to whimper and the other guard started to look nervous. Blue, however, did not waver as he stared down the handler.

“You’re nothing but a grunt, Blue.” Andrews’ voice was low, his face close to the guards. Blue did not back away but stood his ground. “And I can have you mind wiped and out of here in ten minutes,” he promised with a sure and steady expression.

“Then do it,” Blue said, voice even and calm. Before Andrews could say another word, 42 had yanked his arm out of his grip and stumbled away. Andrews made to grab him again but Blue side stepped him.

“Leave him alone,” Blue warned, bringing his gun around.

The doors at the end of the corridor banged open and Doctor Chen headed towards them, an entourage of guards behind her. 

“What’s going on down here? Andrews, you’re late.”

“I'm aware of that Chen. I was dealing with an altercation.” He glanced at Blue. 

“The kid’s sick,” Blue said motioning towards 42 who was now pressed flat against the wall with his hands balled into fists. He wished he could just disappear so they would all stop looking at him. All eyes turned on him and he inwardly cringed. 

“Blue..” Doctor Chen sighed. “We've spoken about this-”

“Look Doctor, I don't care what you call him but if you put him in that machine you're going to kill him.”

Andrews snorted. “Thank you ever so much for your professional opinion, _Blue_.” He turned to the Doctor who was now glancing over 42 with a creased brow.

“The subject’s fine. We might have to up his calorie intake and-” Chen held up her hand and he fell silent with sour grimace. 

“42,” she called gently, clicking her fingers in front of his face. The sound was dull to his hearing aids but it made him finally look at her. At thirteen he was nearly as tall as she was. A looked passed over her face, as if she was trying to decide something, before she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. 42 tried to squirm away and she immediately dropped her hand.

“42, we’re going into the testing area and I’m going to check you over, ok?” 

The boy only caught half of what she said, his eyes darting from her to Andrews, who was still staring at him. 42 gave a quick nod of his head and let Doctor Chen guide him down the corridor with her entourage of guards. They effectively closed him off from Andrews who was left to glare at Blue.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten this,” he spat.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Blue replied calmly.

Once in the testing room, 42 was mechanical in his movements. He pulled off his shirt without asking and let Doctor Chen poke and prod at him like normal. Her fingers seemed to linger over the thin marks on his arms that were barely visible thanks to the black frost. She did pause at the bruises though and looked over at Andrews who was speaking to his other colleagues by the platform. 

“42, did Andrews do these?” she asked him quietly, but the boy only looked at the floor.

“Ok.” She sighed. “Let’s get you set up. We won’t put you in as long today.”

42’s head snapped up, eyes wide. If they didn’t leave him in the machine for long enough then he couldn’t connect with his siblings. Doctor Chen did not see the panic in his face as she turned him to connect his ports. The strange ice-like feeling settled in his stomach again and he had to bite his lip as to not whimper.

The walk to the platform seemed to take forever and a cold sheen of sweat started to cover his body. Panic spread from his fingers to his toes and that feeling of wanting to vanish came back so suddenly that he forgot to breathe.

Andrews was watching him from near the console and leaned in to say something to another engineer who turned to look at him with a nod. Something was wrong. Something felt wrong inside of him and he didn’t know how to stop the feeling of panic and dread.

 _Ok,_ Doctor Chen signed to him when he was finally plugged into the machine. He had been so focused on remembering how to breathe that he hadn’t noticed that he was already attached. 42 gave a jerky nod of his head when all he wanted to do was shake and run.

The light illuminated him and the glass tubing rose up to surround him. The hum of the machine vibrated through his skinny body but something about the way it hummed through him felt different. _Wrong_. Something was wrong! He didn’t go limp like normal when the thick cables began to raise him upwards and he was still completely aware of his surroundings.

Scanning the faces of the workers, he locked eyes with Andrews who was stood by the console pushing up one of the levers. It was then that the others seemed to realise something was wrong. An alarm rang out so loud that it vibrated through the room and the glass tubing surrounding 42 seemed to ripple.

The boy struggled against the cables pulling him upwards and tugging at his spine. When his toes started to go numb he let out a cry. Something overhead exploded outwards and for a second, his vision turned white and a pulse of energy shot through his lithe body.

And then.

Nothing.

No pain. No Terror.

The cables in his back gently lifted him down. They snagged somewhere up ahead, falling with a heavy thud behind him and pooling like waiting snakes. Looking down at himself, 42 watched as the black frost oozed to the surface of his skin. Only, it wasn’t frost. His pale skin turned an inky black, shot through with golden tendrils, pulsing through his body in time with his heartbeat.

There were people shouting, guns aimed at him, and the pulsing red alarm illuminated him from behind. 42 wasn’t paying any attention to that. Instead, he stared down at his hands and watched as black orbs rose out of them, inky-black like his skin with golden static pulsing through them.

Andrews stepped forward, mouthing something with his hands out in a warning, but 42 couldn’t hear him and tilted his head to the side. A second later, the orbs shot from his hands and connected with Andrews like glue. The man’s hands flew towards them, mouth open in agony as the black began to take over his body.

Stumbling forwards, Andrews fell to his knees and desperately began to claw at his own skin as the black bit and sank into him.

42 walked forward on light feet, the cables in his back trailing behind him. They rose up gracefully, interlocking to intercept the bullet fire that was now careening towards him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blue and Doctor Chen but he couldn’t be certain what they were doing. He focused solely on the writhing form of Andrews who was now on his back, rigid and writhing in agony.

42 was unsure why he did it but he crouched down over Andrews’ writhing body, now entirely covered in the darkness. Gold tendrils pulsed through Andrews much like 42’s own body, only his didn’t hurt him. Instead, they whispered comforts and urged him on.

Reaching his hand forward he intended to touch Andrews’ head but the man's arm shot up, grabbing his little wrist in a painful grasp. 42 hissed and slapped his other hand down on Andrews’ chest and the man screamed. It was then that his handler began to disappear, the black dissolving and seeping into 42’s own body.

It was as if the ice inside of him had vanished and everything felt bright and light. If Andrews begged for his life, then 42 didn’t hear, focused only on consuming the man who had hurt and controlled him for the past three years.

When there was finally nothing left of the man, and 42 was full for the first time in years, he stood to his full height. The cables at his back were riddled with bullet holes but none of them had touched him.

He swayed slightly, skin still as black as ink and eyes as yellow as the sun he never got to see. Even his hair twisted and twirled like miniature cables rather than the usual blonde curls.

The room had stopped to watch him, either through fear or a lack of protocol.

All at once 42 took a deep stuttering breath as if he was coming back to himself, and he could hear the ringing alarm in his cochlears once again.

Blue took a step forward, holding out his hand in much the same way Andrews had but 42 had no intention of eating him.

“It's ok, 42. It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore. It's ok,” Blue said. 

The boy frowned. _He can't_ , he thought to himself. _But everyone else can._

Doctor Chen caught the boy’s eye, her mouth slightly open before she pressed her lips into a thin line. It took her a moment before opening them again.

 _No_ , she mouthed.

42 scrunched up his eyes tight and the thought of disappearing came flooding back. Static crackled out all around him and with a flash of yellow he vanished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to GoldenThreads for editing this for me. Updated Chapter 1 with the cover. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

The siblings had strange dreams. Of creatures with yellow eyes and sharp white teeth that could eat planets whole. They saw an empty, barren world calling to them, a place they could never reach.

But the dream was interrupted by 42’s screams and Josie woke with a start, sweat beading at her forehead.

_Josie...Help me…_ When her eyes adjusted to the light, she let out a shuddering breath. There, in the corner of her room, was the shivering form of her brother.

_42…_ She clambered out of bed so fast that she almost tripped over her blankets. Once out of the bed she paused and glanced down at what lay at her bare feet. There were large cables riddled with holes taking up most of her room. Frowning, she tiptoed over them until she got to her brother who had jammed himself into the corner. 

As soon as they were near each other, 42 grabbed her and pulled her down and they clung to each other. It was the first time they had ever been able to even hold each other and neither seemed to want to let the other go. 

After a few minutes, Josie pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. _What are you doing here? How did you even get here??_ She asked but 42 shook his head and winced. With a glance behind him Josie bit her lip, watching in fascination as black ink oozed and pooled around the ports in her brother’s back. But it wasn’t ink, and when she made to touch it, 42 arched his back and the black seeped back into his pale skin.

“Hold on, I’m going to get my tools,” she said out loud, forgetting he couldn’t hear or understand her. When she got up, he grabbed at her hand and held on tight. She squeezed his fingers back.

_I’m going to get my tools._ He let her go and she was quick to grab the little tool kit she was allowed to keep in her room. She clambered back over the wires and settled herself in front of him. 

42 had his arm wrapped around his knees, which were now pulled up tight to his bare chest. 

_Move forward, I need to look at your back,_ Josie said, but 42 shook his head back and forth. Pressing her lips together, she leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. 42 paused at that and stopped shaking, focusing his green eyes on hers.

Without another word, she nodded and got to her feet, grabbed the chair by her desk, and jammed it under the handle of the door. 42 scooted forward enough for her to get behind him and she sat with her legs on either side of his skinny body. 

Josie pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she looked over the mess that was her brother’s back. After a moment, she quickly set to work wiping away the blood and started to disconnect the wires from the ports. 42 kept quiet and still, expecting it to hurt, but his sister was surprisingly gentle. 

_I want to punch whoever made these. They’re ugly and, and clunky and—_ She stopped and braced her hand on 42’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She instinctively understood the device and knew exactly how to disconnect it and take it apart. To an extent, she even understood their purpose but her only hand was covered in her brother's blood and he was hurt.

The large cables fell down and she pushed them away with her foot, wrapping her one arm around 42’s chest to drag him back against her.

_Josie…_

_Yeah?_

_Thank you._

Josie leaned forward and wrapped herself tight around the boy who leaned back against her, smearing the front of her night shirt in blood. They were quiet for a few moments amongst the bullet-shredded machinery and blood. Eventually she got to her feet and pulled him up with her hand.

Silently, she pulled him gently over to the bed and made him sit with her. They faced one another with their legs crossed underneath them in an identical manner. It was the first time they had really been able to look at each other since they had been born.

42 held up his left hand and Josie held up her own before they pressed them together. When he raised his right one, he faltered, looking down at her short arm. Josie gave a small smile.

_Did you forget?_

_Yes._

_It’s ok. I forgot you were deaf._

Glancing at the door, Josie pressed her lips into a thin line. When she looked back at her brother, he was no longer looking at her face but examining their arms. He was more freckled than she was, and she noticed little white lines that ran along his arms. With a frown, she let go of his hand and took his wrist, turning it over.

_Did you do this?_

42 didn’t respond and Josie carefully let him go and got off the bed.

_We-We should go._ The girl stepped over the debris on her floor and pulled open a drawer to take out a few items of clothes. Dumping them on the bed, she grabbed the backpack she usually used for her books and stuffed the clothes inside. Next she pulled off her night shirt and tugged on a baseball t-shirt, a pair of dungarees, and her sneakers.

_Turn around so I can wipe the blood off your back._ She did it as gently as she could, wiping around the ports. When she was done, she made him put on one of her t-shirts and handed him a pair of jeans as the shorts he was wearing were smeared in blood. Josie didn’t think it was all his.

It was only once she’d stuffed a few books and her tool kit into her bag and slung it onto her back that she realised she was shaking.

_I’m sorry,_ 42 said, biting his lip. _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-_

Josie cut off his thought by grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight.

_Can you get us out of here the same way you got in?_

42 pressed his lips together and looked back at the bed, leaning down to pick up her strange yellow doll with black wiry hair.

_It’s just a doll,_ Josie said dismissively, but there was a note in her voice and 42 tilted his head to the side.

_Don’t you want it?_ He asked, though it seemed redundant. Without a word, the boy got to his feet and put the doll in her backpack before zipping it up.

Josie felt silly. Her brother had turned up in nothing but blood and a pair of shorts. He didn’t even have a pair of shoes and she had no extra pairs for him. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _at least I have enough clothes for both of us._

Just as she looked at him with a smile, an alarm sounded outside her room and she sucked in a breath. 42 frowned, tilting his head again before placing his hands over his ears, as if it was too much for hearing aids. 

_We have to go!_ Josie grabbed one of his hands and tugged it down from his head but her brother started to shake his head. _I-I don’t think I can._

_You have to!_

_I’m scared!_

Letting go of his hand she pulled him in close and held him tight. He was too skinny and she was almost worried she would crush him. _42, we have to get out of here. Or they’ll send you away and we’ll never see each other again._ Her brother clung to her tight just as shadows passed under her door.

Josie could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest she thought she would stop breathing. For a moment, she actually thought she had. A bright yellow light engulfed them both.

A second later, the pair of them landed in two foot of snow. 

When they broke apart, 42 hissed and covered his eyes. The snow was blindingly white and even Josie found herself squinting in the bright day light. She knew what snow was, but she had never seen it before. She even suspected that it was supposed to be cold, but extreme temperatures had never seemed to bother her. 

_Keep your eyes closed, s_ he told 42 as she glanced around. In the distance she spotted a foreboding looking building. 

_Josie?_ Came Kazimir’s voice and the girl smiled. She had suspected long ago that their connection was based on proximity and If Kazimir could hear them then they were also able to pinpoint exactly where each other was.

_It’s me and 42. Are you alone?_

_Yes? Why?_

She didn’t reply and instead tugged her brother close to her again. Without prompting, they vanished in a flash of yellow and re-appeared inside.

It was a barracks-style room with rows of beds, five on one side and five on the other. Each bed was made up meticulously with its own storage locker. There was no evidence of any personal effects or even how old the people who lived in the barracks were. The only person around was a shocked thirteen year old sat on his bed with his mouth hanging open.

There were only a few differences between Kazimir and his twin. His eyes were a startling blue compared to 42’s pale green, and he was also far stockier than his sickly brother.

“Kaz!” Josie grinned and the boy launched himself from his bed and grabbed them both in a fierce hug. 42 clung to him hard and whined when he pulled away to look both of them in the face.

_What are you doing here!? How did you get here!?_ He demanded as he started checking over his twin who clung to his arm. Josie gestured at their brother. _Something happened to 42. I don’t know what but they know we’ve both gone._

Kazimir looked at his twin and sighed heavily through his nose. _What happened?_

The other boy only shook his head.

_42…_

_No! I want to get Ana and Fay and go._

Josie and Kazimir looked at each other. It was obvious that 42 was not going to tell them what prompted the break out, but they both agreed with his next plan of action.

Kazimir yanked open his locker, grabbed his tactical backpack, and started loading it with his things, including a locked metal box that immediately caught Josie’s eye. 

_What’s that?_

Kazimir grinned at her over his shoulder with his sharp teeth. _Poisons. Don’t touch it, ok?_ When he looked over at 42, his twin was busy nervously watching the door. His gaze went to the boy’s bare feet and he growled, grabbing his spare pair of boots and handing them out to his twin.

_Put those on_. He threw his bag on his back with his own blue eyes trained on the door. 

42 took the boots but didn’t seem to know what he was meant to do with them. Josie made him sit on the bed and crouched down to tie them one handed.

_I don’t like them…_

_They’ll protect your feet. Just keep them on for now,_ Josie said patiently before looking up to follow Kazimir’s line of vision. He was now attaching two straps to each of his wrists, and she caught the glint of the knives in the fluorescent light.

_Let’s go._ As he turned back around, Josie rose to her feet with wide eyes and pointed behind him. Kazimir turned back around to find Sasha stood open-mouthed in the doorway.

“Kazimir?” The older boy took a step into the room but Kazimir didn’t respond. Slowly, he stepped backwards until he was closer to his siblings.

“We’re leaving,” Kazimir said, but neither his brother or sister could understand him. There was a harsh note to his voice that seemed more put upon than was needed and Sasha frowned at him. 

“Wait, Kazi, just wait-”

“We’re leaving and you’re not going to alert anyone.” The boy held out his arms as if to protect the siblings still stood behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw black orbs rise from his twin’s hands. They crackled like a plasma ball he'd once seen on an assignment.

“Then take me with you,” Sasha begged.

42 couldn’t hear his pleading tone, and he took it as a threat. Without a word he launched the static bubbles at the older boy.

“No!” Kazimir shouted and a great wave of energy pulsed out from his body and rippled through the air. It immediately evaporated the bubbles but knocked Sasha off his feet like a punch. 

“N-no I...Sasha? Sasha!” Kazimir still had his arms out wide, the force barrier he had created rippling around them. With a groan Sasha got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. 

Loud noises erupted outside of the room, and when Sasha pressed his hands against the barrier it sent an electric shock through his hand. He locked eyes with Kazimir as the door burst open to a platoon of guards with guns, but 42 grabbed both his siblings and they vanished. 

They reappeared in another foot of snow, only it wasn’t as deep as it had been before. As soon as he could, Kazimir pushed away from the other two and angrily turned on the spot. 

“What was that!” He demanded in Russian, grabbing onto 42’s hands to inspect the palms. 42 tried to pull his hands away but Kazimir only held onto them tighter.

_Stop it!_ Josie demanded, trying to separate them.

_I asked you what that was!_ Kazimir ignored his sister as 42 scowled at him, bottom lip jutting out into a pout. The snow was too bright again and made him squint.

_I-I don’t know. I can just do it. I couldn’t before and now I can._ He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth. _I thought that boy was going to hurt you,_ 42 admitted and for a moment it was silent in their little connection. The wind whipped around them and even though none of them could really feel the cold, they still shivered.

_No_ , said Kazimir slowly, _Sasha would never_. He finally dropped 42’s hands, but not before giving his skinny wrists an apologetic rub. Then he looked down at his own hands.

_You couldn’t do that before?_ Josie asked and Kazimir looked up because he didn’t know which brother she meant. 42 shook his head and looked at his twin who also shook his head.

_It was like...I don’t know,_ he admitted softly. All three of them stood there in the cold, huddled together and a little lost. Eventually 42 put his arms around the both of them and Kazimir sighed.

_We should get moving,_ said Josie.

_No. We need to rest and form a plan. Ana is heavily guarded, I know that much. Besides, when was the last time either of you ate?_

42 looked sharply at the floor.

Sighing, Kazimir stepped back and crouched down with his bag. It was, admittedly, almost as tall as he was and seemed to have been well stocked before his siblings had even turned up. 

_Kazimir how long have you had that bag ready?_ Josie asked, her head tilted to the side as she watched her brother.

_A while_ , was all he said, taking out a green woolen military issue jumper and handing it out to her. _Put that on, you're shivering_.

_I'm not cold I'm just-_

_I know. Put it on_.  

She did as he asked as he straightened up, taking a pair of dark sunglasses from his bag and handing them to 42. _They’ll help your eyes. You’re not used to natural light._ As 42 took the glasses and shoved them onto his face, Kazimir glanced off into the distance.

_42, can you take us down to that clearing? The wind won't be as bad._

Once they were down there, Kazimir started making camp. Both his brother and sister sat watching him set up the little portable cooker that gave them both heat and light.

_We need food and rest,_ he explained _. Sometimes on missions you can't do that and you just have to get the job done. This is important though. We need a plan_.

Methodically, he began pulling out a bottle of water and a few little silver packs. Glancing at his siblings in turn, Kazimir handed them one each.

_Snap the bit at the bottom and it'll heat up,_ he told Josie before instructing 42 to open his so he could pour in some of the water. He showed him how to seal it back up and do the same as their sister. He had given 42 the oatmeal, figuring he probably hadn’t had much experience with more adventurous types of foods. Though, having grown up on a military base Kazimir’s idea of adventurous food was a lot to be desired.

_So what_ is _the plan?_ Josie eventually asked after several mouthfuls of beef stew.

Kazimir placed his own food between his lap and glanced at both of them. _I’ve been planning to come and get you for a while. I just didn’t expect it to be this soon._ He looked at Josie whose gaze fell on 42, who was trying to scrape out the last remnants of oatmeal. Kazimir tossed him a packet of crackers.

_He just turned up…._ She said softly and 42 looked at them both but said nothing. 

_42, tell us what happened,_ Kazimir said but his brother ignored him, staring down at the cracker he was now eating.

“Sorok dva!” Kazimir snapped, making his twin jump and drop his cracker. It fell to the floor with a snap. For a moment, it looked as if 42 would start crying but he simply scowled at the ground.

“Kazimir!” Josie chided, shifting herself closer to 42 but instead he got up and moved away from them. With his back towards them, he wrapped his arms tight around himself and stared out into the snowy distance. 

Kazimir laced his fingers together under his chin, his elbows on his knees. 

_I ate him,_ 42 said softly.

_You..._ **ate** _someone?_ Josie asked, glancing at Kazimir who was still silent and watching 42 without comment. 

_My handler. He did something to the machine. I broke out of it. I made the round things and when I hit him with them they…_ He trailed off and the other two remained quiet and waited for him to gather his thoughts. _My skin turned black. I think. It had all these yellow lines._ 42 turned back towards them with a frown, holding out a hand so an orb could form. _These made him look like me but when I touched him he went away._

_And I was full._

Josie rolled her lip into her mouth as Kazimir got to his feet. He edged towards 42 who stepped back but then frowned, making the orbs disappear. He took his own step forward so he could wrap his arms around his twin and hold him tight. Hugging him back fiercely, Kazimir looked back at Josie.

_What...are we?_ She asked. She knew they were different. That she herself could look at scraps of metal and wire and put together a fully functioning weapon. Of course she read her books, she understood the theory but that still didn’t explain why she could just _do_ it.

_Mutants,_ said Kazimir. _We’re mutants._ He made 42 sit back down and was tactful enough to say nothing when the other scrubbed at his face. _And something else. I don’t know what though._

_Did your handler tell you? That boy?_

_His name is Sasha. And yes, he did. Or at least he told me as much as he could find out._

Kazimir laced his fingers back under his chin when he sat down. _It’s why we have—powers, I guess that’s what they’re called. The whole—_ He threw out his hands and there was a shimmer. No wind blew past them and it was as if they were all suddenly sat inside. _Which is...new._

_And you’re **sure** couldn’t do that before?_

_No._ He looked at 42. _Could you do anything before today?_ He asked and his twin shook his head, back to eating the crackers he’d previously dropped on the ground. Grunting, Kazimir threw another packet to him.

_You’re twins,_ Josie pointed out. _You must have set each other off. I could always just make things._

_Maybe. We don’t know about Ana and Fay yet. Speaking of…I have a plan._

 

* * *

 

42 was not so keen on the plan. He trusted Kazimir but a lot of the rescue relied on his teleporting. That’s what his twin had called it: teleporting. He wondered why he couldn’t do it before, when Andrews was hurting him or the testing was too much. It didn’t matter now. He had a job to do.

Josie had made a gun with the scraps she had in her tool box. It was impressive watching her work, using her one hand and seeing the dexterity of her fingers. She said it was because she could see the plan of what she wanted in her head, almost. That she no longer really had to think about putting a weapon together.

_Ok,_ Kazimir started. He had hidden his and Josie's bags in a groove near the covered clearing they had set up camp in.

_We're all clear on what we need to do?_ He asked and his brother and sister nodded. Josie held the scrap gun loosely in her hands, as if this wasn't all brand new to her. Though 42 could see the slight shake in her wrist, her face remained confident. He hoped his own face didn't betray his terror.

It wasn’t as easy as simply teleporting to Ana and teleporting them out. There was something stopping him from knowing exactly where they were. Instead, they had to get as close as they could and he needed both Kazimir and Josie as back up.

Pressing his lips together, 42 took hold of Josie’s short arm and Kazimir’s elbow. He wanted to be able to hold their hands but Kazimir needed access to his knives and Josie had her gun. He didn’t want them to feel the tremor in his own hands as they teleported away from their little hideaway and down towards the base. 

It was heavily guarded, that was the first thing any of them noticed and 42 blew out a shaky breath. It was not a military complex like Kazimir’s had been, but 42 still thought they looked similar. All he had to do was get close enough, and he knew that his brother and sister would protect him. But he wanted to be able to do the same for them.

Without another word, the three of them vanished into the belly of the complex only to reappear in a mostly empty hallway. There was a man dressed in black facing away from them, staring off the other way. All three of them noticed the gun, but they remained silent.

Kazimir motioned for his twin and sister to stay where they were and stepped forward, flicking out his knives. With quick steps, he made his silent approach and sunk both knives into the man's side. It was such a quick assault that the guard didn’t have time to scream. 

Josie let out a tiny gasp, eyes blown wide as 42 stared.

Both knives came out and Kazimir reached up with one, dragging it across his throat before pushing his gurgling body to the side. When their brother turned towards them, his hands were red with gore and he placed a finger to his lips for silence. 42 and Josie slowly glanced at each other before looking back at the brother who was now surveying the hallway.

_This way,_ he said as he walked away from them. 

_You...You didn’t say we’d kill people!_ Josie hissed inside their connection.

_We’re not. I am. We can talk about this later._ Kazimir dismissed them and Josie ground her teeth. She looked as if she was about to say something else when the door ahead of them opened revealing a slightly surprised entourage of black glad guards. They paused for only a second before aiming their guns and advancing on the cluster of children.

_42, go and find Ana. Take Josie as back up,_ Kazimir ordered quickly, stepping in front of his siblings.

_What are **you** going to do?_ Josie asked as 42 grabbed her upper arm. 

_What I was trained to do._ He grinned, revealing those sharp teeth of his as he moved towards the guards.

With a yellow flash, 42 and Josie disappeared. As soon as she was able, Josie whipped around towards her brother.

_Did you know he was going to do that!?_ She demanded but 42 shook his head.

_No._ He looked down at the gun in her hand. _Are you going to use that?_ He asked and her eyes followed down to where he was looking.

Tilting the scrap gun to the side, she let out a sigh and rolled her shoulders. _I hope not._  

They both looked up to observe their surroundings. They were now further into the complex and 42 suspected they weren’t far from where Ana was being kept.

_It’s like...there’s a block and I can’t reach them,_ he said and Josie nodded. 

_Like Kazimir’s forcefield,_ Josie added. When her brother looked at her, she started miming the movements that Kazimir had made earlier.

_Yeah. It feels like that._

They were in yet another corridor, but this one was darker and did not look as used as the others. The sides were solid metal and there was a sheen of dust on the floor. Josie glanced at it, rolling her lip into her mouth. _It’s a maintenance hatch,_ she concluded. 42 tilted his head to the side. _Oh, it’s like a corridor not everyone can go into. In the factory they were used to access the machines we used to make the weapons. Once I crawled up inside of one and Aunt Mia couldn’t find me and-_ She stopped talking, shaking her head. 42 looked away and saw a door in the middle of the corridor and pointed.

Josie moved towards it with her gun ready at her side. There was a heavy metal handle she couldn’t open and motioned for 42. He only struggled a moment with his weak arms before it swung outwards. They both sucked in a breath.

The door had opened out onto a thin metal platform high up in the air. It overlooked a room much bigger than the testing room in 42’s facility. In the middle of the room was a see-through cube with their siblings stood perfectly still in the centre.

Surrounding them were an array of machines and people; scientists, engineers, guards. There were far more than either of them had seen in their short lives. 

_I hope Kazimir is ok._  


* * *

 

Kazimir flicked the blood from his knives and decided to sheath them, if only to push his red-soaked hair from his face. _‘You always were a mess.’_ He remembered Sasha saying that to him once, watching his own reflection in the metallic corridor walls. The hallway was silent. With his knives tipped with an anti-clotting agent, the guards had all died on impact or bled out soon after. The force field had been a new bonus that he hoped to practice again with.

Stepping over his own carnage, he headed towards the far end of the corridor where the men had come from. Whatever it was that connected the siblings together was strongest there, which meant Josie and 42 had found Ana.

When he came across a discarded weapon, he picked it up and weighed it in his hands before checking the ammunition. He much preferred his knives and close combat but he wasn’t certain what he was about to walk in on. In hindsight, this was poor mission planning but time was not on their side.

_I can see Ana,_ came 42’s voice as he made his way down the corridor. His siblings were close.

_Can you get them out?_ Kazimir asked, glancing around the corner and seeing no one. There was a long row of windows up ahead and he could see clearly into the large room where they were keeping his sibling. 

Then he spotted the cube with Ana trapped inside. _Oh._

_I don’t know if I can teleport into it,_ 42 said as Kazimir scouted for them. He spotted them up on the platform way out of sight.

_Well, that’s what I’m here for. I’m going to cause a distraction and you and Josie are going to get as close as you can. It’s your job to free Ana, 42._ He flicked the safety latch for the gun and placed it in his pocket before unsheathing his knives.

_You don’t have to say it like that!_ Josie snapped. _He’s scared._

_I know,_ Kazimir said patiently, edging his way around the corridor and towards an unsuspecting guard. _I know you’re both scared but we have to do this. I’m going to cause a distraction. 42 you get them out, Josie you cover them both._

_Ok,_ 42 said and after a moment, Josie gave her own quieter agreement.

 

* * *

 

Josie tried to give 42 a reassuring smile, but it was more of a grimace. A noise drew their attention away and down, and they watched as guards started to drop like flies. The commotion pulled everyone away from the cube and 42 grabbed Josie’s arm, teleporting them down from the platform.

Ana blinked at them from the middle of the cube and 42 gave them a slightly frantic wave which they slowly copied. Their yellow eyes illuminated their face and Josie cocked her gun, covering her brother.

_Ok. Ok. Ok._ 42 rambled to himself, looking over the cube they couldn’t enter before turning towards what he assumed was the control panel. Reaching out, he pressed his hands to it and closed his eyes. The last machine had protected him, had warped its wires around his too skinny frame and deflected the bullets. His skin turned black with pulsing yellow lines and slowly another machine was turned.

_Hello,_ a new voice in his head said.

42 blinked. _Erm, hello. Can you open this square box and let my sibling out?_ He asked as he felt Josie’s back pressing against his own, her gun arm raised. There was a slight whirring of an alarm in his ears that he couldn’t quite hear. It must have been loud to register in his hearing aids. 

_Oh yes, I can do that,_ it agreed cheerfully. 42 found himself grinning as he watched the cube door slide open.

Ana was on their feet, but they seemed unsteady and 42 made to move over to them but found that his hands were stuck to the console. _Oh no._ He tried to pull away but his hands were stuck fast and he felt that hunger in his stomach once more.

_What’s happening?_ The console asked as 42 began to panic. _No. No! Please don’t. Please!_

_I-I’m sorry. I’m s-sorry._ His stuck hands began to shake as the console slowly dissolved under his fingers and disappeared just like Andrews. Soon there was nothing left, and 42 was left shaking on the spot as noise and commotion exploded around him.

There was a sudden tug on his arm and he turned, seeing Ana staring up at him with big yellow eyes. They were shorter than he was and he sniffled before wrapping his arms around them. It took them a moment to hug him back, but when they did it felt like another piece of them had slot back into place.

_We should go!_ Josie exclaimed. _We should go now!_

42 turned and crouched, making Ana slump on his back so he could pick them up. He didn’t like how light they felt against him, weighing less than even he did. But after his second accidental meal, he didn’t feel so weak; just guilty.

He had been so focused on freeing Ana that he hadn’t noticed they’d been left undisturbed. When he looked up, he saw why. Kazimir had his hands out, his forcefield protecting all four of them. But his hands were starting to shake, sweat and blood dripping down his forehead.

42 grabbed the back of Josie and teleported over to their brother and slung his arm around his waist. They vanished, stealing back their 4th sibling and disappearing into the night. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as they reappeared, Kazimir collapsed to the ground and Josie dropped her gun and crouched next to him.

_Kazimir!?_ She worried but he waved her off with a weak hand.

_M’fine, just tired._ He reassured her, trying to get to his feet. She pushed him back down with a shake of her head and propped him up against the wall. 

Ana slipped down off of 42’s back, their hand on his shoulder for support as they looked down at their brother and sister.

_Well that was unexpected,_ they said and it made Kazimir laugh weakly. 

_You’re welcome._ There was humour in his voice. _Just one more to go,_ he added and tried to get up, but Josie shook her head and made him stay down.

_We can’t stay here!_ Kazimir once again tried to get up but Josie grumbled.

_You are sweaty. You are covered in blood. You can’t stand._ His sister narrowed her eyes and Kazimir seemed to give up from sheer exhaustion. 

_Ok. We’ll rest for a little bit, but we have to keep moving. They’ll be scouting the area and if we’re caught…_ He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

42 sat on the ground, and after a moment, pulled Ana down with them. The fourth sibling glanced around then leaned back on their hands, feeling the ground beneath their fingers and sniffing the air with a small frown. _It smells weird out here._

42 nodded in agreement.

_We’ll rest and then we’ll get Fabian,_ Josie said firmly, as if daring Kazimir to disagree with her. He wisely didn’t.

_But then what do we do?_ 42 asked, shuffling so his knee was pushed against Ana’s. His sibling stiffened for just a moment before relaxing against him. 

Josie pressed her lips into a thin line and looked at Kazimir who let out a breath. _I don’t know._ He didn’t want to lie. He wasn’t even sure if they _could_ lie to each other. _Find shelter. Find food. Lay low. If I had more time I could have…_ He trailed off and shook his head when 42 glanced at the ground. 

_I didn’t mean to run away. I’m sorry._

_Why are you sorry?_ Ana asked before Kazimir could say anything, They looked at 42 with the same blank expression, head tilted to the side.

_K-Kaz had a plan. I messed up his plan._ 42 replied, lips turned down with a sniffle.

_No you didn’t, it’s ok._ Kazimir tried to get up but Josie pushed him back down with a stern glare. He glared back, but it softened after a moment when he looked back at his brother.

_You didn’t ‘mess up’ anything. You just bought it forward,_ Kazimir told him gently but firmly. They all fell quiet and after a few moments, 42 shuffled over to his brother and sister and Ana followed. They huddled together against the rocky wall, listening to the wind and watching as the sun slowly rose.

_Do you think there’s a place for mutants?_ Josie finally asked, her head resting against Kazimir’s shoulder. 42 was tucked into his side with Ana leaning against him. There was a calmness now that they were nearly all together. Just one more piece to go.

_I don’t know,_ said Kazimir with a little frown. _I’ve been to the cities on missions but they never let me out to do a lot of surveillance._

_Missions?_ Ana asked.

_He killed people,_ Josie said. _They made him kill people._

_Oh._ They didn’t seem bothered by that revelation. _I’m tired,_ they said instead.

_Go to sleep,_ said Kazimir. _I’ll keep watch._

Josie shook her head. _No._ **_I’ll_** _keep watch. **You** go to sleep. _

_But-_

Josie whipped her head around to glare at him and he wisely stayed quiet.

_I have my gun,_ she pointed out. _We’re close enough together that 42 can teleport us._ And with that she sniffed and shuffled closer to Kazimir.

Her two brothers and one sibling eventually fell asleep, leaving her to listen to the sounds of their breathing and the wind beating at the rocky wall behind them. The adrenaline rush from the breakout was slowly wearing away, leaving her shaking despite the sweater Kazimir had forced her to wear. 

As her siblings slept, she wondered what her aunt would be doing about her disappearance. Was she looking for her? What would she do if she found her? Very slowly she shifted away from Kazimir and reached for her bag. Peering inside, she looked at the little black and yellow doll and felt a churning in her stomach. 

It would be ok, she decided. It had to be. They almost had Fabian, and when they were all together they could think about what they would do long term. Shelter. Food. Protection. 

Picking up the doll, she pressed it close to her chest and whispered. [“It will be ok. It will be ok.”] If she could convince the doll, then she could convince herself. 

 

* * *

 

Ana knew they were dreaming because they quite clearly fell asleep on the rocky ground and awoke floating high above in the dark starry sky. There was no ground beneath them and just a multitude of bright stars ahead of them.

To the left of them was 42, curled in on himself with his eyes glued tight and his hands covering his ears.

“You’re deaf,” they said out loud, and their brother opened his eyes before pointing behind them. Ana turned their head to see a large pair of yellow eyes staring back at them. A sharp pain jolted through their head and the world turned a sickly yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor GoldenThreads was stuck fighting in the tax war with their accountant sword so I had to wait a bit for her to look over this chapter. Hope you're enjoying my kids, there'll be actual X-Men in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Just as the sun was at its highest, 42 lurched awake and barely managed to haul himself beyond the group before hurling up his guts, black gunk splattering the ground. Josie shuffled forward quickly, but when she reached out to touch him, he squirmed away and shook his head. His hair was soaked with sweat, sticking to his face, and the dark rings around his eyes seemed more prominent.

Kazimir appeared at his other side, the blood in his hair now dried into a dark rust. None of them smelt very pleasant.

_Take it easy,_ Kazimir said.

_What’s wrong?_ Josie asked but Kazimir shook his head.

There was a thump behind them and Ana slipped to the ground, curling their arms around their head. 

“Ana!?” Josie exclaimed, but Kazimir got up first, gently prying an arm away from them so he could feel their forehead. He winced. 

_They’re burning up._

Josie once again reached to feel 42’s head. He squirmed away and waved her off with another shake of his head, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he vomited again.

_I’m not sick_ , said 42 once he’d finished, swiping the back of his mouth. _I just...ate something I shouldn’t. I think._

_We need to leave._ Kazimir propped Ana up and gave them a quick check. They were awake, watching with dim yellow eyes and ragged breathing. 

_Something’s coming,_ they said with an empty gaze ahead.

Josie jumped to her feet with her scrap gun clutched close.

_No,_ said Ana, trying to get to their feet. Kazimir pushed them back down as he grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and made them slowly sip it. 

_Not here,_ they finally said. _But something knows about us._ They looked at 42. _You saw it._

_Did not,_ 42 said almost petulantly, looking down at the black gunk he had vomited with a small frown.

_You’re lying._ Ana watched as 42 got to his feet and wandered over to them. He seemed ok now that whatever he had thrown up was no longer in his system. Crouching down in front of them, he placed his hand on the wall next to their shoulder. The pair of them stared at each other in silence and it made Josie and Kazimir glance at each with an equal frown.

Whatever they were doing, it was over in a matter of moments and 42 let out a sigh, holding out his hand for them. Ana took it, letting their brother pull them to their feet before climbing onto their back.

_Something’s going to find us_ , said 42, hooking his arms under their sibling’s knees to keep them on his back. Kazimir was impressed that such a skinny person was able to carry another, albeit smaller, person. 

Kazimir grabbed up his bag and swung it on his back, and Josie followed suit with her own.

_Then let’s get moving._

 

* * *

Warlock never used to dream. Technarchs, at their core, did not dream. It was not in their nature. Of course, in the last few years that had changed. Certainly with the last year’s events.

There was nothing below him, nothing above him. In the distance, he could just make out small blips of bright white stars. He was a child again, a crecheling, fleeing his father, his own planet. Except when he looked down at himself, he wasn’t an infant anymore, he was simply himself.

Looking straight ahead, those bright stars came closer and unfurled and for a moment he thought it was Doug. They were children again, dreaming together only the shapes were wrong. One of them was too long, hands clamped over his ears and bright green eyes instead of blue. The other with their large yellow lamp-like eyes stared at him before opening their mouth. “Something’s coming,” they said and Warlock woke with a start.

The room was dark, the orange street light streaming through the gap in the curtains. There was a warm body curled up next to him, frowning at the movement but not waking. The street light tinted his blonde hair, and slowly his frown softened.

Warlock was quiet as he crept over the side of the bed, unmelting his form into a body with legs and carefully pulling the blanket back over his sleeping selfsoulfriend.

Doug curled into it like a cat, seeking out the heat that had left but not stirring. Warlock was silent as he made his way out of the room, squeezing through the slightly ajar door as not to make noise. His selfsoulfriend would forgive him for leaving, eventually.

Something was coming and he was going to find it.

 

* * *

 

Fabian had spent the day trying to ignore the various whisperings in his head, pretending that the dark shapes in the corner of his eyes were just illusions. Because of course they were. It was as if someone had put a filter on his eyes and the only way to ignore them was to focus straight ahead.

It was tiring.

His ‘siblings’, or whatever they were, were being oddly quiet. That meant the other voices in his head were louder than ever and the only way to drown them out was to focus on the calculations. _If that boy shifts his chair 2 centimeters to the left it will fall backwards. If mom leaves the stove boiling for 3.9 seconds longer it will boil over. Focus on the math. Focus on the math._ Math was rarely wrong, and even if it was, it was usually down to human error.

Fabian had never had an error. He wondered sometimes if that made him not human. What a terrible superhero power that would be; _you’re really good at sums, but you also hear voices that aren’t there._  

_Delusional Boy_ , he thought with a chuckle. That’s what he would call himself.

“What are you laughing about?” his mother asked kindly, a wry smile on her face as she peered over his shoulder at his homework. 

Fabian shook his head, tapping his pencil on his bottom lip. “Just thinking about something from school,” he told her with a roll of his shoulders.

“Hmm.” She hummed and moved over to the kitchen counter. “You’ll have to clean up soon, I’m going to start dinner.”

Fabian nodded, made one final mark in his advanced calculus book, and gathered everything together in one pile. As he got to his feet, books clutched to his chest, he paused. “Hey, Mom?”

“Hmm?” She hummed again, turning to look at him.

“I love you,” was all he said. It made her smile, but then it faltered and she moved towards him with a soft frown.

“Baby what’s wrong?” She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Fabian let her, leaning into it and letting his eyes shut close for a moment. He didn’t say anything, just let her fuss over him before he finally peered back at her.

They were the same size now, his dark hair and blue eyes mirroring her own. But their faces were wrong. Different bone shape, and Fabian had none of the Mediterranean in him like his family had. Often he felt like a painted wooden doll that the DeLucas had tried to awkwardly, yet lovingly, fit in with their real family.

“Nothing. I just wanted you to know, is all.” Pulling away from her, he shrugged and gave her a soft smile that she returned. 

“I love you too, baby. Now go on.” She reached out to run her fingers through his hair and muss it up, making him snort and duck out of the room. 

Faced with the mirror in the hall, Fabian frowned at his thick-framed glasses and tried to shake his hair back into some semblance of normality. The glasses only made his eyes bigger, like some sort of weird bug-eyed alien.

Shaking his head once more time, he made his way up the stairs and past the rows of framed pictures. There were more of his brother and sister, of course, but his were there. The awkward one when they first brought him home, his baseball tryout and first school photo. All staring back with those same blue eyes. A stranger’s gaze.

He wondered if his parents had blue eyes. He knew that genetically they didn’t have to. If they _both_ had blue eyes, he had even less chance of having blue eyes himself.

Fabian supposed it was just one of those mysteries he was never going to uncover.

When he opened his bedroom door, the books in his arms toppled from them and fell onto the floor with a thunk. There was a pause and his mother called from downstairs.

“Fabian? Are you ok?” He heard, feeling his mouth open and replying before he could even think about it.

“Yeah!” 

As he closed his door, he stared back into bright blue eyes, this time framed by blond hair instead of black.

_Hello Fabian,_ said Kazimir. To his left was Josie, with her own piercing green eyes, and to his right was 42, green and eerie, with Ana slumped on his back, yellow and unnatural. 

“Y-You’re not real.” Fabian picked up his books and ignored the siblings stood in his bedroom. They watched him dump them on his desk, hands spread against the wood. “You’re not real, you’re not real, you-” A hand touched his shoulder and made him turn around.

“We are real,” Josie said in a heavy accent he couldn’t place that sounded vaguely Italian. The hand on his shoulder felt real, and she pulled him close into a one armed hug. She held him tight, and he felt her shorter arm at his side. 

They _were_ real. They were all real.

Fabian watched as Ana slipped down from 42’s back and started wandering around the room, glancing at the various baseball trophies and school awards he’d won. 42 followed after them, fingers tapping against the fabric of his grubby shorts as if he wanted to touch something.

All of them were in some state of _gross_ , but he couldn’t quite place the grime on Kazimir and he hoped deep down that it wasn’t blood. 

_It’s blood,_ Kazimir told him, peering out of the window. It wasn’t open, so how did- 

_We teleported,_ said Ana without even turning to look at him, their fingers running over the top of one baseball glove.

Fabian pulled out of Josie’s hug and pushed his hands to his ears, squeezing his eyes tight. 

“S-Stop talking.”

_We can’t_ , said Josie. _You have to learn to tune us out if you don’t want us in, I think._ She didn’t sound sure and there was suddenly another pair of hands on his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, Kazimir’s blue eyes met his. They were so hard set, making his soft round face seem harsher than it was.

_We have to go. They’ll be coming for us._

“Who!?”

Kazimir clenched his sharp teeth and Fabian swallowed.

_He doesn’t know,_ said Ana. They had picked up a baseball bat and were weighing it in their hands. 42 tried to take it from them but they yanked it back. It made 42 grin. _Doesn’t know what we are. Who we are. What’s coming for us._

_Ana stop it. You’re scaring him,_ Josie scolded.

_He scares himself._ They shrugged, ducking past 42’s grabby hands and holding the bat out for Fabian. Their brother followed after them, a human post for when Ana’s legs wobbled uncertainly.

_Someone made us_ , said Kazimir. _Genetically engineered us. Then they split us up. You came here and we don’t know why. We don’t know what we are, just that we can’t let them take us back. If you stay here, they’ll come for you._ He paused as he listened to the movement down stairs.

_And if you stay, they’ll kill them. Your...family._ It sounded almost uncomfortable to say but Fabian didn’t comment on it.

“...You’re a wizard, Harry,” Fabian mumbled to himself as he took the bat from Ana. As soon as it was out of their hands they returned to 42’s back and the taller boy hooked his arms tight under their skinny legs. 

Kazimir and Josie looked at each other, the later shrugging.

“So...Our real parents?”

 Josie reached up and tapped the side of his head, making him blink owlishly as her.

_Kazimir doesn’t understand English and I’m not fluent. Use your brain._  

“Oh…” _I mean. Oh._  

That seemed to make them all grin, but Kazimir’s was the first to drop. 

_We don’t have parents. We have ourselves. And-_

42’s stomach started to gurgle, loudly, and his siblings turned to look at him. 

_I think I need to eat…_ He admitted and Fabian let out a nervous giggle that made 42 grin.

_We need you Fabian._ Kazimir said, looking around the room and grabbing a rucksack off the back of his door and holding out to him.

_Grab your stuff. We’re not coming back._

Holding onto the bat and the bag, Fabian stood there looking between his newfound siblings and the door. **_If you stay, they’ll kill them_** _,_ played in his mind over and over. He had no choice.

Maybe this way he’d find out what colour his parents’ eyes were. 

 

* * *

 

Doug awoke bleary eyed and groggy, sitting upright and staring around his room. It was empty and his foot was cold. The blanket had been pulled up and around him, but there was no sign that his selfsoulfriend had been there recently. Normally there was a warm patch where the alien would melt into a living, breathing blanket. Not this morning.

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he groaned and ran a hand through his mussed blonde hair. Normally he didn’t sleep so deep or so late into the day.

For the first time since his resurrection, he’d been dreaming. Oddly, he couldn’t remember what the dreams were about just that he’d _had_ them. They made him tired.

Having fallen asleep in his t-shirt and sweatpants, he padded out into the hallway and hid a yawn behind his hand. “Warlock, buddy?” he called, but no one answered. There was the noise of someone pottering around downstairs and the smell of coffee drifted towards him. He followed it, bare feet stepping onto the wooden staircase of the little San Francisco townhouse. 

He found Shan sipping coffee at the table, already dressed and ready for the day. 

“Morning,” she said before pausing with the mug, watching Doug look absentmindedly around the kitchen. “Coffee?” She nodded towards the pot.

Doug shook his head and sank down into one of the seats. Still warm. “The twins?” 

“Just missed them,” Shan said, pointing at the cereal bowls on the draining board. Doug wouldn’t say it was strange having teenagers in the house but Shan’s brother and sister had been rather smaller before he died. Of course, so was he. They all were. 

“...Are you ok?” asked Shan, placing her mug on the table as Doug continued to slowly peer around the small kitchen. It was just big enough for them all; a place of their own.

“Warlock wasn’t there when I woke up.”

 “Oh? We didn’t see him either. Were you up to something today?” she asked but Doug gave a slow shake of his head, a frown creasing between his brow. 

Shan was quiet for a moment before leaning slightly across the table. “Doug? Are you ok?”

For a moment he said nothing, staring off past her rather than looking at her. Every now and again he would zone out, mind working too fast, reading too much into every little detail. Just as quickly he looked at her and gave a soft smile.

“Perfectly. He’s probably out doing...whatever Warlocks do in a morning.” He shrugged it away and reached to pour himself a coffee that he wasn’t really interested in. Shan didn’t seem convinced by his answer but didn’t push it.

There was a comfortable silence that fell in the kitchen, perforated by the sound of someone’s, probably Sam’s, heavy feet on the hard floor upstairs.

It was a simple enough life. Away from the other X-Men, just their little team out on their own. How it should have always been. Quiet. 

He knew it wasn’t going to stay quiet for long.

 

* * *

 

Jono Starsmore woke up to the intercom calling his name, or more urgently his code name.

_M’coming. M’coming._ He mumbled inside his own head, knowing the building would pick up on his telepathic grumblings. 

It was one of the agreements when he took on his teaching role at the Jean Grey school, that there would be the occasional mission. He hoped it wasn’t anything too drastic.

Once he was ready, he made his way down to the basement of the school with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. The rest of the summoned team was crowded around the small scale version of Cerebro the building now housed. It wasn’t anything like the Xavier school had back in the day, but without Xavier at the helm they had to downsize dramatically.

“Thank you for finally deciding to join us, Jonothon,” Ororo said, arms folded loosely over her chest.

Jono shrugged; he came as fast as he could. _So what’s the urgency?_ He asked, leaning against the wall a little further away from the others.

“Well…” Hank said, pushing his little round spectacles further up the bridge of his cat-like nose. Jono was always surprised that they managed to stay on at all.

“We have a reading of a single mutant moving quite rapidly across the world. And they’re picking up others along the way.” He gestured to the little simulation light darting around the world.

“How many?” Kitty asked, watching the light with a small frown. She had pulled her thick curly hair back into a ponytail, ready for the mission. 

“They started here in New Mexico-” He tapped at the highlighted map with a frown. “-Moved down to Argentina and picked up the second person. Then both of them moved to Russia, claimed a third, and then they traveled to the middle of nowhere Canada. They were there a few hours before picking up the fourth and heading to New Jersey. They just picked up the fifth. That may well be the final mutant they pick up, but we won’t know until we get there.” 

“What else do we know?” Ororo asked, glancing at Hank as he ran a paw through the fur on his head.

“...Well…” He trailed off.

“Hank?” Kitty asked.

“Cerebro, for now, can give basic information. I’m working on upgrading it but without a powerful telepath in our midst this is what we have to work with.”

_Yeah no offence taken or anything, mate._ Jono snorted and Hank cleared his throat. His small scale telepathic abilities were often overlooked. 

“Cerebro says all five of them are at least three years old.” 

“Three?” Kitty frowned. 

“Three.” Hank nodded. “And there is another reading besides mutant…” he trailed off again and Ororo stepped closer, peering over his shoulder.

“Technarch?”

The word hung in the air and Jono wished he had the ability to clear his throat. 

_So a bunch of alien mutant toddlers are running about the world. Should we not get a move on?_ He asked instead. 

Kitty had argued that it could be Phalanx, but Hank had been certain that the readings for the two were slightly different. 

“We should call Doug and Warlock.” She had added but again Hank waved his hand dismissively. 

“We don’t know it _is_ Technarch. I’d rather see what we’re dealing with first.”

_I’m with Kitty on this,_ Jono said, pushing himself off the wall to wander over to peer at the readings. It wasn’t that hard to decipher.

“And I’m with Hank,” said Ororo and held up her hand to the argument that was incoming. “We have dealt with Technarchs on our own before. For now, let’s go to New Jersey and see. Cerebro is reading that they’re young and it’s our job to protect young mutants.”

Jono wanted to point out that they’d done a stellar job protecting young mutants so far, but decided that was better left unsaid.

They assembled their team of himself, Kitty, Ororo and Elixir in case they needed a healer. Illyana was visiting Kitty for the weekend and once she heard there might be Technarchs, she demanded to be included.

Prodigy glanced up from where he was prepping the X-Jet and turned his head to roll his eyes but said nothing. He and Josh shared a look that Jono picked up on. He would have smirked if he could.

Kitty was busy tapping her fingers against the side of her legs, itching for her phone.

_I won’t tell if you won’t,_ Jono said with a shrug and Kitty glanced at him as they strapped themselves in.

“What would I even say? Come quick, there are mutant Technarchs wandering around the world?”

_Yes?_

Kitty couldn’t help her grin but gave a shake of her head. “Ororo’s right. We should see what we’re dealing with first.”

_Good idea. Don't tell the resident Technarch experts about the new Technarch toddlers,_ Jono replied with a roll of his eyes.

Ororo cleared her throat. “Even if we contacted them, we’d still be there faster than they could.”

Illyana kept quiet, which Jono thought was suspicious. If anyone could get Ramsey and his alien boyfriend from the west to the east coast, it would be their own teleporting demon.

“I’m ready when you are, ma’am,” David called from the cockpit, and once she gave her confirmation, it was too late for any of them to call for alien back up.

 

* * *

 

_What is it?_ 42 asked, looking up at the deserted building. They hadn’t traveled too far from Fabian’s home since 42’s energy levels were running low. He was starting to look as sick as the sibling still slumped against his back.

“It’s a grocery store.” Fabian frowned and Kazimir cleared his throat.

_Sorry. It’s a grocery store,_ he corrected himself. The building was on its own lot, the car park deserted and the lights off. It was a perfect place for them to stock up.

_And there’s food?_ Josie asked and Fabian nodded.  Without much warning, 42 and Ana disappeared and Kazimir sighed. After a moment, 42 reappeared on his own and collected the other three.

Ana was slumped on the floor, their skin pale and eyes dim. Josie pressed her hand to their forehead and frowned. _You’re burning up._  

_...cold._ Was all Ana said. Kazmir grabbed a blanket from his bag and tucked it around them.

Fabian stood there with his bat, glancing between the three on the floor and 42 who was eating anything he could get his hands on. He was making a mess and half the time the food didn’t end up in his mouth. Instead, he would transform a whole bag of chips into black gunk that disappeared inside of him.

Fabian looked down at his own hands grabbing his bat and swallowed before looking back at Ana.

  _Are they ok?_ He asked and Kazimir shook his head. 

_No. 42, get back over here._

42 reappeared with a flash of yellow and handful of twizzlers that he was tearing through.

_Sit down and conserve energy._ Kazimir pressed a hand against his twin’s chest and nodded in satisfaction. _You’re warm enough to keep Ana warm._ He made 42 sit and together they carefully moved Ana into his lap, tucking the blanket around them both. 

_I’ll get us more food._ Kazimir got to his feet and looked around the store. For a moment, he looked a little overwhelmed and Josie stood up.

_Come on,_ she said, taking him by the elbow and taking him off down one of the aisles.

Fabian was left with the other two and awkwardly stared down at his bat as 42 held his sibling carefully in his arms.

_So...You’re really my brothers?_ He asked and 42 shook his head, making Fabian’s stomach jolt.

_No. I’m your brother. Ana is your sibling._

_Oh._

_Did you really think we weren’t real?_ 42 asked quietly and Fabian gave a small roll of his shoulders. 

_I hear things. I see things. I just thought…_ He trailed off as Ana stared up at him, their large yellow eyes fixated on him.

_I hear things too,_ they said, voice quiet inside his head. 

_Really?_ He asked and his newfound sibling gave a little nod of their head. 

_I can’t hear anything,_ said 42, turning his head to show his green cochlear implants. _Well. Sometimes I can but not really._

_Can you use sign language?_ Fabian asked, sitting down with his bat in his lap and shuffling towards them.

_Like, the hand signs? My doctor would use them but my handler_ … He fell quiet and Fabian pressed his lips together. Even if he didn’t think they were real, he knew all the stories. He knew that someone hurt 42, that Ana was kept separate.

_Well I’ll learn,_ Fabian told him. _So we can speak with hands and not just with our heads._

That made 42 smile and Fabian found himself smiling back. 

A noise startled him which in turn made 42 tense. He held Ana close to himself and gave Fabian a questioning look. The other boy shook his head and got to his feet, holding out a hand for them to stay where they were. 

“Kazimir…” He said out loud. “Josie?” He called but his siblings didn’t reply and he looked back at 42 with his lips pressed into a thin line and held his bat firmly.

After a moment, Kazimir appeared one side of the aisle with his bag stuffed full of food. Josie appeared on the other, holding her gun tight in her hand. 

_What was that?_ She asked as the noise came again. It sounded as if it came from above them, a large thunderous jet that made Fabian’s arm hair stand to attention.

_We need to go,_ said Kazimir, heading over to 42 and Ana but the boy on the floor shook his head.

_We can’t. They’re too sick and I don’t think I can teleport that far again…_ Ana’s breathing had turned awfully shallow and Josie bit her lip as she looked down at them.

_If we don’t_ \- Kazimir started but Josie cut him off with a sharp shake of her head.

With a roll of his shoulders, Kazimir took a deep breath and dropped his bag to the floor. After unsheathing the knives on his wrists he turned to Fabian. _If anything happens, you leave._  

“But…” _But_.

Kazimir shook his head. _You take 42 and Ana and you go._

42 scowled at that and looked as if was about to protest, but the sound of something large outside made them all turn towards the glass doors. A light flooded into the building, Kazimir looked at Josie, and the girl gave a shaky nod of her head.

“Wait!” Fabian reached out and grabbed Kazimir’s arm before dropping it quickly. Frowning, Kazimir reached out and squeezed his arm back. Josie joined in by leaning against the boy’s back. Fabian could feel her shaking shoulders.

_It’s ok. We’ll come back,_ Kazimir said, but none of them were sure who he was trying to reassure. He quickly headed for the door without much more bravado and Josie quickly followed after, looking at her siblings as she went.

42 pressed his lips together before frowning again. Something felt different and familiar at the same time and he turned his attention towards the back of the grocery store where the lights hadn’t turned on. An inky darkness pooled against the floor and he swallowed.

Ana was quiet, eyes now closed, and Fabian held his bat firmly and stood over them protectively just in case whatever was outside ventured in.

Kazimir and Josie stepped out of the building with purpose before coming to an abrupt stop in front of the jet that had touched down in the empty lot.

_That’s a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird!_ Josie’s eyes flew wide. She wanted to grin but Kazimir was scowling.

The belly of the jet opened and a woman stepped out, and Josie thought she was the most beautiful women she had ever seen. With dark skin and white hair, she had kind blue eyes that said ‘trust me’ and Josie wanted to but her brother was still scowling.

“Hello,” said Ororo with a warm smile, her arms passive by her side. 

Kazimir bared his sharp teeth. 

Ororo’s heart thudded in her chest as she looked at the children. Everything else remained calm and collected. The girl looked terrified and the boy terrifying, and the other children must have been hiding in the grocery store.

From behind her she heard Kitty gasp and reach out to hold onto something solid.

_Is it me, or do they look like your alien expert…_ Jono mused.

The boy said something loud and clear in Russian and the girl looked at him before turning to the little collection of adults.

“We not go back.” Her voice shook but she kept her eyes on them. “We... we not go back!” She repeated but this time firmer and raised something that looked like a cobbled together gun.

Illyana breezed past the others without a word and didn't stop at Ororo's warning.

[“You're Russian?”] She asked, stepping closer until she could actually see the boy's sharp teeth, like a mouth full of canines and nothing else.

Kazimir didn't respond and instead crouched, ready to launch himself.

[“I wouldn't do that if I were you...”] She told him as her sword emerged, shining and bright and brimming with power.

“Magik…” Ororo warned. 

“Illyana!” Kitty hissed. 

[“Do you like my sword? It's bigger than yours.”] She grinned and with that Kazimir launched himself at her.

 

* * *

 

Fabian realised he would have to listen out for all three of them. Ana was now fast asleep, he hoped, and not unconscious. 42 was quiet in his head, staring out at nothing with an intense look on his face.

Inside his own mind he felt the nudges of something but he scowled into the darkness and shook it away.

“Not now, not now,” he murmured to himself. 

_He doesn't want to scare you,_ 42 finally said, making his brother blink and glance at him. 42 had his arm stretched out and was pointing ahead of them into the darkness. 

_Something's coming,_ Ana said, startling him. When he looked down at them they still had their eyes closed.

Gripping his bat he stood in front of his siblings and raised it into a good position. “Hey batter, batter,” he mumbled, gripping the wood hard.

Something inky pooled in front of them and pulled itself forward with long spindly hands.

“I-I’m not scared of you!” Fabian told it firmly. “But if you try and hurt them I'll whack you so hard-”

“Little self will do no such thing.”

Fabian dropped the bat with a clatter as the person finally emerged in front of them. Impossibly tall and inky black. Its skeletal body should have sent him screaming and instead he only felt warmth.

With a blink, he looked down at his arms and saw black circuitry wiggle under his skin like veins.

 He looked back up at the creature and saw the same colour eyes as Ana and Kazimir’s sharp teeth.

_You_ are _real!_ 42 cried and when Fabian looked back his mouth fell open.

His brother was the same inky black as the creature, shot through with his pale skin and yellow circuit veins. The blonde hair now stood on its end like coiling wires. His green eyes had turned yellow.

“Greetings, crechelings.” Warlock beamed, rather pleased he had managed to avoid death by bat.

“W-Who are you?” Fabian asked, peering up at him with wide blue eyes. Warlock smiled his best smile and placed his spindly hand on the boy’s head. He was stiff for a moment before relaxing under that hand completely and leaning into his side. 

“There,” Warlock said, reaching down to take Ana from their brother’s lap. Immediately the child curled into his side, securely tucked up against his chin.

Fabian peered up in fascination, staring at his crest as 42 teleported to his feet. His grin was almost as wide and infectious as Warlock’s but he wobbled on his feet and it made Warlock tut.

“They’re sick,” Fabian blurted out when Ana curled up tighter at the jostling move. 42 had grabbed Warlock’s other arm, twisting it about in his own and giggling when the arm kept on turning and twisting.

Warlock nodded seriously, not wanting to dismiss Fabian’s worries. He paused though, a frown forming on his elongated face. 

“Query: Where are your brother and sister?” He asked as Fabian stooped to pick up his bat and pointed towards the front of the store. 

Josie had her back up against the wall of the grocery store, gun shaking in her one hand. The lady with the sword had smacked Kazimir up the side of his head with it when he came for her throat. He lay at her feet, practically snarling with his teeth bared. 

“...Hurry up, Warlock.” She muttered to herself as the boy leapt to his feet and spun, swiping at her cheek. It drew blood that sizzled on impact and the woman growled, lurching forward.

“Stop!” Josie shouted, pointing the gun at the woman as the pretty lady tried to talk her out of using it. She had a basic grasp of English and though her voice sounded reassuring her words were foreign and alien. It scared her.

There was another woman with curly brown hair, trying to approach and talk gently to her, and there was a man with half his face covered, too. Too many people. Too many looking at her. Josie felt her chest tighten and suddenly she couldn’t breathe, gun shaking in her straining arm.

_Hullo,_ said a new voice in her head, one that didn't belong to any of her siblings. It startled her and the gun faltered for a moment. 

_W-who said that?_ She asked, eyes focused on the women and distinctly aware of the fight still happening. The woman didn't seem to be actively trying to hurt Kazimir. 

_Man with half a face near the plane._  

She looked past the women and towards the jet, peering at the man with half his face covered. He hadn't moved towards them, but simply stood by with his hands loosely in his pockets.

_It's a Blackbird,_ Josie corrected him. _Not a plane._

The man chuckled, or at least that was what it looked like from where she stood.

_You're right, little miss. Nobody wants to hurt you or your brother._

_Then tell the lady to stop fighting._  

_Tell your brother,_ the man replied and Josie locked eyes with him, chewing on her bottom lip.

_If you didn't want to hurt us then why did you bring a weapon?_

_Weapon?_

_The Blackbird._  

_Oh. Touché. Force of habit I'm afraid._ He pulled down the wrap around his mouth, just a little so a tendril of bright orange fire could flicker out like a wave. _I know a little bit about weapons, too._

They were like them. They were just like them! 

“Kazimir!” She shouted but there was a sudden strong gust of wind that made her yelp and fall to the ground, the gun clattering. 

The curly haired women lurched forward to grab it but Kazimir abandoned his fight to skid between her and his sister. The knives were sheathed and the gun he had stashed away appeared. Without hesitation or warning he fired straight at the women.

Only it didn't hit her.

Instead Josie could only watch in horror as the fire man she had been speaking to wobbled to the ground clutching at his shoulder.

Josie could feel her chest tighten again, her breathing came in small shallow bursts as the curly haired women ran to the man's side.

“Elixir!”

 Josie never saw what that meant as a great dark hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed up both guns. In a matter of seconds they were both turned to dust and Kazimir quickly wheeled and threw out his hands.

The force field had not been as powerful as before and Josie suspected it was like 42’s teleporting; he needed time to recharge. It rippled through the air but didn’t quite manage to knock anyone over.

When Josie looked up from her place on the ground, Kazimir’s arms were shaking and he was breathing heavily as he stood over her. Looking past him, she saw the owner of the large hand and her heart skipped.

“No guns!” the impossibly tall creature told them with what she thought with a scowl. Though he spoke out loud, she could hear him inside her mind like she could with her siblings.

He had Ana tucked under one arm with 42 perched on his back, arms slung around his skeletal neck. The boy was unabashedly unafraid, but was staring at the scene near the jet. 

Both he and Fabian, who was holding onto the creature's hand, watched as a golden boy hovered over the injured fire man.

“Jono, will you hold still!” The gold boy huffed as the man on the ground tried to twist around.

_I’ve been shot up worse, mate. Besides, this is a bloody good jacket._

“If you want a shoulder left you’ll let me work.”

Getting to her feet, Josie glanced at Kazimir and blinked as his skin turned as golden as the boy near the jet. Only her brother’s was veined with dark circuit. Kazimir stared down at himself before looking up at the creature who now approached them. 

_Josie look!_ 42 grinned, shaking his head back and forth to show off the coiled wires. It was then she noticed that her arm was the same colour as his, and when she felt her hair half of it was coiled.

Only half of her had changed, not like the full transformation of 42 and Kazimir. For the first time in her life, Josie felt self-conscious about the way she looked.

_What are you?_ Kazimir demanded of the tall man and 42 wiggled happily on his back, making the creature smile. 

_He's us!_  

“Self designation: Warlock. Self species: Technarch.”

_Is that..._ Kazimir started and Josie bit her lip. _Is that what we are?_

 “Little self is half correct.” Letting go of Fabian’s hand, he reached out and the top of Kazimir’s head. The boy froze the same way his brother had, then melted under the palm.

[“Hello Papa.”] He whispered softly and Warlock smiled gently.

Josie’s chest was still tight, her stomach still rolling unhappily and she glanced towards the gold boy and the fire man. They were still arguing back and forth but she saw the man wink at her and the guilt made her lip tremble. 

[“We’re sorry!”] She blurted out and all eyes were suddenly on her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think of the word in English and there was a sudden warmth in her chest and a hand on her head. When she looked up, she opened her eyes and sniffled up at Warlock before swiping at her face. 

“It’s ok.” The pretty lady said, coming to her side and resting a warm hand on her shoulder. “Jono will be fine…” She glanced over at the Blackbird and a small frown creased her brow. “As soon as he stops arguing with our healer,” she added under her breath. 

_Kazimir say sorry! Say sorry now!_ Josie demanded of her brother who snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You took your time.” The lady with the sword appeared next to Warlock, peering up at him. 42 gave her a little wave from his shoulder and the woman blinked, waving back.

“Self had everything under control.” Warlock sniffed with Kazimir and Josie now crowding around him.

“You already knew,” said the curly-haired lady, narrowing her eyes at the sword lady. She gave a roll of her shoulders.

“As soon as you mentioned Technarchs I messaged Warlock. He was already on his way.” 

The pretty lady sighed, resting her hands on her hips. 

“Illyana we’ll talk about this later. For now, we should get these children on the jet.”

Fabian had been very quiet, content to hold Warlocks hand and watch the conversation happen around him. He hadn’t expected the X-Men to be the ones outside of the grocery store. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or say, so he simply clung to his baseball bat and hung back.

Of course he knew who Storm was, he even recognised the curly-haired woman but everyone else was a mystery. His parents had wanted to keep him away from people like the x-men. Now he wondered if there had been a reason for that...

“Is the man going to be ok?” He finally asked. “...The one Kaz shot.”

Illyana glanced over her shoulder and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “He’s had worse,” she said before resting her hand on her sword and eyeing up his own weapon. “I like your bat.” She winked and Fabian found himself smiling sheepishly. 

Kazimir said something in Russian that he didn’t understand, but the sword lady did and laughed. Whatever she said back to him made his brother grin.

As they started to make their way to the jet, Fabian stuck close to Warlock and his long strides, listening to him ramble happily. 42 was silently giggling but he’d put a hand out for Ana’s forehead. Warlock reassured him that everything would be ok. As Josie wrapped her arm around his own, Fabian believed it. 

He shouldn’t have. 

“Head’s up!” A voice came from the jet over a tannoy. “We’ve got company.”

A convoy of cars descended on them, their lights bright in the relative darkness of the carpark. Fabian glanced behind himself and bit his lip. From the first car his mother appeared, her eyes wide as she tried to scramble out of the seat before the car had even stopped. From the driver’s side, his father.

“Fabian!” His mother held out her hands to him as she hurried forward. His father stopped her with a hard grip on her shoulder. She looked more frantic than he had ever seen in his life, and even his usually stoic father had a crease across his brow.

“Mom?”

“Fabian, come here. _Now_ ,” his father snapped as more people appeared from the cars. They were military personnel, he even recognised some of them. Next to him Kazimir made a noise and when he glanced back, the other boy looked ready to pounce.

Storm reached out and touched the boy’s shoulder. “No more fighting,” she said, stepping forward as Illyana quickly translated.

“I’ve come for my son,” General DeLuca said, walking forward. “The one _you people_ took.”

Fabian squirmed as all eyes turned on him, but Warlock’s hand was back on his head and Josie clung harder to his arm. It soothed him and made the black shapes at the corner of his vision lessen slightly.

“You are mistaken,” Storm said. “We never took your son, the children simply went to find their brother.” 

DeLuca looked past her at the other crechelings. Kazimir bared his sharp teeth. They’re appearances had returned to normal and there was no mistaking that they were related. 

“Please,” Mrs DeLuca begged, ignoring the warnings from the other military people to stay by the car. They had set up a barricade around the jet and in the distance Fabian could hear a helicopter.

_42 teleport us out of here,_ hissed Kazimir.

_I can’t,_ his brother replied, still clinging to Warlock’s back. The creature held on tighter.

“He doesn’t have blood relations—Get that thing away from him!” He pointed at Warlock who remained motionless, his usually enigmatic face unreadable. However, his crest fell and 42 frowned and clung on harder.

Fabian set his jaw, untangled himself from both his sister and Warlock, and stomped forward.

“He’s not a thing, Dad! He’s me! He’s...us.” He gestured to his siblings before looking back at his parents with a scowl. “So leave them alone.”

“Fabian come here, this is ridiculous-”

“No!” Fabian stomped his foot and set his jaw. “They’re _my_ family. You told me I didn’t have any family. That they died. But they’re right there and you _lied_!”

His mother hurried forward, enveloping him in a tight hug and shaking her head as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. When she broke away, she cupped his face.

“We didn’t lie to you baby.” She looked past him at the other children and the strangers looked back at her with his son’s face.

“We didn’t know. I promise you we didn’t know.” She looked at Storm, her eyes pleading as she clutched her youngest son. “Please don’t take him.”

_Ana’s getting worse,_ 42 whispered inside their hivemind and Fabian clutched his mother and gave a little nod of his head. He knew what he needed to do.

“No one is trying to take your son ma’am,” Storm said in her patient but firm voice. “Whatever these children are running from, they’ll come for them. We just want to make sure they’re kept safe.” 

“Mom…” Fabian pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced at his siblings and then at the people surrounding them. “I’ll come home,” he said quietly.

“Fabian?” Storm questioned as his mother let out a ragged breath.

“Miss... Ana’s sick. Really sick. You need to get them somewhere you can make them better. This isn’t helping. So-” He swallowed a hot lump in his throat. “I’ll go home.”

“Fay?” Josie asked and Fabian shook his head.

“Are you certain?” Storm asked him and the boy nodded, his shoulders slumped. “If you change your mind, you know where the school is?” She asked and again he gave a silent nod.

“Thank you,” said Mrs. DeLuca. “Oh, thank you.” As if it had been Fabian’s choice at all. 

Fabian frowned. He could see the mathematical equation of the scene. What would happen if he didn’t leave. Though he couldn’t predict the future, he could see the shifting numbers and every other outcome was undesirable. 

_No,_ said Kazimir. _Fabian no!_ He stepped forward but Illyana stopped him with a shake of her head.

_I have to!_ Fabian clenched his fists. _I don’t belong with you guys anyway._

Kazimir shrugged off Illyana’s hand and rushed forward. With a snap, Warlock’s hand shot out and grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him back. Kazimir raged, shouting in Russian and struggling to get free.

Fabian bit his lip, watching as Josie looked between him and Warlock and towards Ana’s paling face. She gave a little nod and Fabian nodded back. 42 had his face buried against Warlock and wouldn’t look at him. 

There was no military interference. There was no fight. Five siblings had arrived at the grocery store together. They did not leave as five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men finally make an appearance in this X-Men Fanfic...   
> Thank you again to Goldenthreads for editing this!


	5. Chapter 4

They were quiet in the jet back to the Jean Grey School. Ana was still curled in Warlock’s lap, their pale face starting to turn a sickly grey colour. Josh sat with them, their hand cupped in his. Every golden pulse made their skin light and bright before it dulled again. It made Josh frown.

“I don’t understand. This should work,” he muttered mostly to himself.

42 was tucked into Warlock’s side with Kazimir and Josie at his feet. Kazimir was still angry, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Josie was quiet, hands spread across the floor as she listened to the sound of jet.

“How’s your shoulder?” Kitty asked Jono, but her eyes were still on the crechelings and Warlock.

_ Just a scratch, _ Jono replied, but he did roll his shoulder as if for emphasis.

“I can’t believe Doug’s…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. It felt foreign in her mouth. Doug’s  _ son _ had tried to shoot her, had shot Jono. Accidental or not.

_ Warlock’s too, _ Jono added, watching as Warlock stroked his fingers through Ana’s short cropped hair. There were tiny black tendrils growing from one side of their head that curled around his fingers like sea weed.

Kitty raised her phone and took a quick silent photo of the scene, then glanced down at it.

_ You should send it to Doug. _

“What? Surprise, here are your...kids?” It was a preposterous notion. She couldn’t just announce it to him like that. Besides, what if they weren’t even his? What if it was just a big coincidence?

The angry Russian one looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. The same eyes had once made puppy dog eyes at her as children. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_ Or you know, don’t, and let him find out by accident. Or worse, not at all. _ Jono rolled his eyes and poked at the bloody hole in his jacket.

Illyana was quiet on Kitty’s other side, watching the children with an intense focus. “Starsmore is right.”

_ Bloody hell. That’s high praise. _

“Be quiet. Doug needs to be told. Preferably before that one dies.” She inclined her head at Ana who for whatever reason was getting worse. No amount of Josh’s healing seemed to be working.

Kitty worried her bottom lip before giving a shake of her head, as if trying to clear it.

“You’re right. You’re both right. But let’s get them to Hank first.”

 

* * *

 

 

“But I don’t understand!” Josh exclaimed, watching Warlock leave the jet with the preteens following after him and sticking close to his side.

“I can’t heal her—him.  _ Them _ .” He scrubbed golden hands over his face as David’s hand fell onto his shoulder, squeezing it tight.

“Even you can’t heal everyone, surely?” He asked

Josh turned to purse his lips at him. “I grew back _ your heart _ . Why can’t I heal one sick little kid?”

David reached out and tapped Josh’s temple. “Because they’re not just a sick little kid. They’re a sick little alien.”

“But it shouldn’t matter…” He frowned to himself.

Kazimir glanced over his shoulder at the golden boy before looking down at his own white skin. Clenching his fits, he looked forward again as Josie took his hand. He wanted to tell her to let go, just in case he needed to get to his knives and they needed to flee again. Instead, he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

They followed Warlock and the other adults from the hanger into a metallic corridor. They were underground, that much he could tell.

42 teleported from Warlock’s side to several meters ahead and then back towards the hanger, but never let them leave his sight.

_ I told you to conserve energy, _ Kazimir huffed.  _ If we have to leave-  _ Warlock looked at him and he found himself staring up at those deep yellow eyes.

“You don’t need to leave,” Warlock told him but Kazimir clenched his free fist at his side.

_ But what if we need to. _

“Then Self will come with you.”

“Warlock?” Kitty turned to him with a frown and Warlock gave a small roll of his shoulders. Ana mumbled at the jostling and Kazimir felt his shoulders relax slightly. At least they were conscious enough to make noise.

Kitty opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when Ororo glanced at her. Kazimir had seen that look before in the barracks. ‘We’ll talk later’ was universal.

42 appeared at Kazimir’s side and took his other hand. His twin held it with a sigh. Now he couldn’t possibly get to his knives.

_ I don’t like this corridor, _ was all his brother said. Kazimir squeezed his fingers, too.

The lady with the sword, Illyana, was still with them as was the fireman, Jono. He had fought one and shot the other and yet neither of them seemed too bothered that this had happened. Kazimir wondered what kind of operation they were running.

When he heard voices at the end of the corridor, he looked up sharply and his siblings followed suit.

There was a T-section ahead of them and a group of children wandered past talking loudly amongst themselves. They wore uniforms similar to the adults and they looked like they had just come from a workout.

One of the boys at the back turned to look at them, but his skin was a dark green and there was a collection of spikes where there should have been hair. Pausing, he raised an oversized arm and gave them a little wave.

42 stopped in his tracks and with a small smile gave a little wave back. The other boy smiled before a purple boy with a shock of red hair pulled him along. Kazimir pulled on his brother’s hand at the same time until they were in a medical bay.

Holding his brother’s hand tight, 42 felt his chest tighten at the sight of the various medical equipment around the room. The ports on his back itched.

He watched as Warlock carried Ana over to a bed and very gently placed them down, like they were something precious and not a test subject.

_ Can you help them? _ Josie asked, looking at Warlock who looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a soft smile. It reached his eyes and 42 felt his chest lighten for a moment.

“Hank?” Kitty called and 42 followed his siblings’ gaze towards a set of doors that opened to reveal a large blue man. Kazimir took a step back, dragging Josie and 42 with him as they looked up at the non-human face. After Warlock and the children in the corridor it shouldn’t have phased them. It still did.

“Hello!” Doctor McCoy bustled into the room with vigour and energy, beaming at the children before turning his attention to Warlock, who was leaning over the bed with his hand pressed against Ana’s forehead.

“You must be the children,” he said and Kazimir frowned.

_ He’s saying hello,  _ Jono told them. He was leaning against the wall near them and Kazimir rolled his eyes.

_ I’m Russian. Not stupid. _

Josie let go of his hand and smacked him in the arm. _Be nice!_ _You shot him._

_ Wasn’t aiming at him… _ Kazimir mumbled.

Doctor McCoy watched them carefully before he moved over to the bed to look over Ana. “Hivemind communication?” He asked and Warlock nodded.

“Yes. They can hear Self and Self can hear them,” Warlock said pointedly, looking at the crechelings who shifted slightly.

_ I’m not apologising.  _ Kazimir lifted his chin in defiance.

Warlock let out a noise that sounded almost like a snort before turning back to Ana. “Littleself Ana is very sick. Conventional healing will not work,” he added as Doctor McCoy turned to the side and picked up a metal device.

42 let go of his brother’s hand and teleported to Warlock’s side, hands resting on the bed as he eyed the device.

“Oh. Hello.” Hank smiled at him and held the device over Ana’s little body. “This won’t hurt her.”

42 frowned.  _ Tell him Ana’s not a girl, _ he said to Warlock who nodded.

“Littleself 42 would like you to know that Littleself Ana is not a girl. Or a boy. Ana is...Ana.”

If Hank had anything to say about that, then he kept it to himself. Instead, he gave a nod and waved the device over them. Holding it up, he frowned before moving over to a set of screens. Information was thrown up onto them and Hank tapped his chin with a frown.

“What is it?” Ororo asked, coming to his side.

“From my readings, Ana has never had a vaccination but they’ve never been sick either.” He turned to look at the little body on the bed. “Until now.”

42 tugged on Warlock’s arm, making him peer down at the boy.  _ We got them from a box. It was big and see-through. I...I ate a machine to get in there. I-I think it wanted to be my friend.  _ Warlock laid his hand on his son’s head before looking back at Doctor McCoy.

“Ana was placed in a hermetically sealed cube.” 

“Ah. Too much too soon.” Hank nodded before glancing around the medical bay. “Where is Elixir?” He asked.

“Joshua was still in the hanger when we left,” said Ororo. “Though from what I overheard, he couldn’t help the child.”

“Negative.” Warlock tapped a long finger to his chin. “But Self knows what can. If Littleself 42 is agreeable.”

42 squirmed slightly under the attention that was now turned on him. It made him think of being back in the test room and the ports on his back itched terribly. Glancing first at his brother and sister, he then peered down at Ana, took their cold little hand in his own, and pressed his lips into a thin line.

_ What do I have to do? _ He asked and Warlock gave him a fond smile. Every part of 42 felt as if it had just lit up and he couldn't help smiling back.

“Lifeglow,” Warlock said and Kitty frowned.

“Warlock, you know how much that drains you,” she told him with a frown. Even though 42 couldn't hear the tone of her voice, he saw it in her face: patronising.

“I am aware,” Warlock answered, voice only a little clipped. 42 watched the woman’s brow crease as if she couldn’t fathom why Warlock had taken umbrage with her words. “But Self will not be the one administering it.” Before anyone could say anything else, Warlock turned his skeletal back to them and crouched down next to 42.

The boy rolled his bottom lip into his mouth with a small tilt of his head.  He supposed he should have been afraid of the creature. There was a niggling part of him that said he  _ had _ to be afraid of him, but he thought that was silly. Warlock hadn’t hurt him or his siblings, instead he had gone out of his way to be careful and gentle with them. Whatever he was, was a part of them. 42 was not going to be afraid of a part of himself.

“Selfkin...Self needs you to do what you did to the consumables in the grocery store.  The same thing you did with the machine when you rescued Ana.”

42 frowned before holding up his hands, which soon turned dark with streaks of golden circuitry.

“...fascinating,” Doctor McCoy said and Illyana snorted.

_ You want me to...eat something. _

“Yes,” agreed Warlock. “Then Self wants you to give that energy—that lifeglow—to Ana. Query: Does Selfkin think he can do that?”

Biting his lip, 42 looked into Warlock’s impassive face before glancing back at his waiting brother and sister. Then he nodded.  _ Yes. _

“Thank you.” Warlock smiled and stood to his full height, his hand resting on 42’s head again. The boy leaned into it.

“Selfriendhank, Selves will need access to the school’s generator.”

 

* * *

 

Josie agreed to stay with Ana while Warlock took 42 to the generator. She kicked off her sneakers, climbed up onto the bed, and took Ana’s cold little hand in her own.

The blue doctor had tried to wire their sibling up to a machine but Kazimir wouldn't let him past and 42 almost wouldn't leave with Warlock. Instead, he left a small machine floating above them that would let out a gentle beep every so often.

Jono finally sank into a seat near the bed, hands jammed into the pockets of his ruined jacket.

Having refused to stay behind, Kazimir followed after 42 with a warning look for anyone just in case they tried anything.

_ Your brother is a little...intense, _ Jono finally said, making Josie glance at him. She sucked her lip into her mouth the same way 42 had and carefully pulled Ana into her lap.

_ Need any help?  _ Asked Jono but the girl shook her short head of hair.

_ Can tie my own shoes and everything _ , she replied smoothly and Jono snorted with a nod of his head.

The room fell silent, and Josie was left to glance around and marvel at the machinery surrounding her. It was nothing like the factory, and yet in a way it was. The metallic walls felt almost comforting.

_ He really didn't mean to shoot you,  _ Josie finally said, stroking her one hand over her sibling’s cheek. They were still breathing and she could still  _ feel  _ them inside her mind like she could with all three of her brothers.

Jono gave her a withering look.  _ He didn't, but he did mean to shoot Kitty. Besides, I've already said it's ok. No harm done. Well…  _ He poked at the hole in his jacket.

_ How come you don't speak with your mouth?  _ He wasn't deaf like 42, not that she could tell.

Jono let a tendril of fire escape from his wrappings.  _ Because I don't have one. _

_ Oh.  _ Was her only response.

Jono arched an eyebrow.  _ People tend to want more of an explanation than that. _

Josie looked up. She waved her stump at him with a purse of her lips. That made Jono chuckle which in turn made Josie smile despite the situation. It was broken by the lights flickering.

_ That’ll be your pops and brother then. _

 

* * *

 

Kitty paced her office floor, her cell phone clutched between her fingers. The photo of the children with Warlock was still on her phone, already attached to a message and ready to send.

Warlock had been gentle with them, careful. There was an infectious joy around his eyes and he had taken charge in a way that she had never seen before.

It wasn’t natural. It wasn’t Warlock.

She sent the message.

 

* * *

 

42 crouched by the generator, his green eyes bright before they turned a shiny gold. He looked over at Warlock with an infectious grin and he grinned right back at him. It stretched his face in a way that should have been frightening but was anything but.

The generator was situated in a large domed room which curved at the side. There was an access platform around the side where Doctor McCoy waited with Kazimir and Illyana. The later had tagged along, whispering to the boy in Russian as he whispered back with equal vigour.

“Everything is ready!” Hank beamed down into the pit where the generator lay, his own paw-like hands wrapped around the railings.

Warlock glanced at 42. “Littleself does not need to transmode the entire machine, just the energy.”

_ Transmode? _ He asked. _ Is that what it’s called? _

Warlock nodded before showing him where he should place his hands. “Remember Littleself, just the energy the generator is producing. Not the generator itself.”

42 made a face, brows creasing as he tried to work out exactly what he was supposed to be doing.

_ Like the oatmeal, _ Kazimir said from the platform.  _ You eat the oatmeal, not the packaging it comes in. _

“Exactly!” Warlock beamed and 42 felt that same warmth from before.

He gave a determined nod of his head.  _ Oatmeal. I can do oatmeal.  _ With that, the boy blew out a little breath and spread his hands across the generator. All of him bled black like ink through paper, and he felt that sudden rush and tingle of every little hair.

_ Hello? _

The generator nudged against his mind and 42 grinned when it let him in.

_ I just need to borrow a little. It's for my sibling. I promise this won't hurt. _

42 knew he couldn't promise that, not after last time. But he also knew he couldn't just take without asking. Everyone always did things to him without asking. Doctor Chen, Andrews, even Blue - go here 42, stay here 42. Take. Take. Take.

The generator seemed to understand and the boy was certain it was agreeing with him. It didn't speak like the machine on Ana’s cube had. Perhaps some technology was just different?

The power that should have been used to power the school diverted into 42 momentarily. It made the lights flicker in the domed room and the boys eyes turned wide at the feeling of energy coursing through him. Feeling giddy and full, 42 pulled away as static spat around him and clung to his hair.

Before he finished, he thanked the generator. It was very appreciative.

Reaching out, Warlock took 42’s hand and the boy glanced back up at Kazimir and the others. He gave a little wave and a grin before vanishing in a flash of yellow.

They reappeared in the medical bay where Josie had Ana in her lap, gently singing to them. 42 couldn’t hear it inside his head and he thought it must have been nice as Jono was listening intently. The wrapped bandages obscured any smile he might have had, but 42 could see it in his eyes.

_ I have the...lifeglow?  _ 42 glanced at Warlock who nodded encouragingly.

_ And that will help? _ Josie asked.  _ Do you promise? _

Both children looked at Warlock intently and even Jono glanced his way. Warlock stood very still and straight.

“Self promises.”

The door to Medbay opened and Kazimir stomped in, face in a scowl as he looked between Warlock and 42.

_ Don’t do that!  _ He looked as if he had run all the way from the generator and Jono couldn’t help his little chuckle. Kazimir spun around to scowl at him, arms flicked out as if to access his knives.

_ Don’t you dare! _ Josie hissed at him.

“Selfkin…” Warlock warned as Jono leaned back in his chair, hands still in his pockets with his eyebrows raised.

The doors opened again and Doctor McCoy and Illyana appeared.

“I see you made it back ok,” Hank said to Kazimir, but the boy merely scowled and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

42 wiggled his hands at Warlock and the creature nodded.

Slipping off the bed, Josie made sure Ana was laid out before she stepped out of the way. She took her place next to Kazimir, her arms pressed against the wall behind her back.

Rolling his lip into his mouth, 42 took his place next to the bed with Warlock by his side. Without much fanfare, he reached out and touched his sibling’s head. If he could take in the energy, then he could reverse it. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the warmth leave his stomach, pooling through his hands. It wasn’t like throwing up, something he’d done a few times after being plugged into the machine. Instead it felt like sharing a gift. A part of himself.

With a flash of gold that illuminated the room, Ana sat up with a gasp.

“Ana!” Josie grinned and their sibling blinked, glancing around the room.

“Welcome back,” said Doctor McCoy, taking the little machine that had been floating above them.

“I haven’t exactly been anywhere,” Ana replied bluntly.

 

* * *

 

All Josie wanted was a shower.

Once Ana was awake, Doctor McCoy had wanted to do tests. At that announcement, 42 had vanished under the bed and refused to come out. That in turn had annoyed Kazimir, who stood in front of the bed protectively and let no one near.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Josie got to her feet.  _ I need a shower.  _ She looked between Warlock and Jono both, waiting with her hand expectantly on her hip.

_ Little miss wants a shower,  _ Jono told Doctor McCoy.  _ To be honest they all need dettol dunking. _

Kazimir was still rust-coloured from his exploits freeing Ana. None of them looked particularly fresh.

“Oh! Of course.” Hank nodded, looking between her and her grimy siblings.

_ How important are these...tests?  _ She also asked. Kazimir made a noise but she purposefully ignored him.

“Well…” Hank started after Jono translated. She could see him trying to tread carefully around the topic. It wasn't Josie who was scared of testing, but if she could gage how intrusive it was then maybe her siblings would follow her lead. Maybe.

“I want to determine if any more of you are sick and how best to treat-”

_ Slow down Doc, _ Jono said, catching Josie's slightly frustrated frown.  _ Let me translate. _

“Ah, my apologies.” Hank nodded before continuing, pausing every now and again so Jono could relay the message to her. “I also wish to determine your DNA. That is, you're all mutants but you're also Technarchs. I’d like to know which Technarch.”

Josie frowned at that and looked at Warlock, who was crouched on the floor trying to coax 42 from his hiding place. Something unsaid passed between them. They both knew perfectly well which Technarch the children had come from.

Josie turned back to Doctor McCoy with her arms crossed.  _ No, _ she said.  _ You want to know which mutant we come from. _

Jono snorted and informed Hank. _ No flies on you kid. _

Hank blustered slightly. “You might not be related to any mutant. Your parents don't have to be mutants for you to be one,” he explained patiently.

_ Even I know who I'm looking at. _ Jono frowned before looking at Illyana, who was whispering to Kazimir again.  _ Rasputin, back me up. _

Illyana straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve already agreed with you once today, Starsmore.”

Jono snorted. _ But I’m right? _

“You are right.”

They both looked pointedly at Doctor McCoy, who gave his own little sigh. Before he could say anything else, Josie held up her hand.

_ I’ll do your tests. But first, I want a shower.  _ She looked at her siblings.  _ Showers for all of us _ , she added pointedly, glancing over Kazimir’s gross hair and Ana’s grubby arms. 42 was equally gross.

She got her wish. But.

Josie loved showers. She loved hot water and bubbles and soap just as much as she loved engine grease. The two didn't have to be mutually exclusive.

What Josie didn't love was the segregated bathrooms.

Where was Ana supposed to go if it was split into boys and girls?

In the end, she dragged her sibling in with her and the boys went into the section next to them. Luckily they were close enough that their connection was still in place.

_ How are you feeling? _ She asked Ana whilst toweling off her hair. Kitty had left them clothes with the school logo on them and the promise of a shopping spree at some point. Neither Josie nor Ana knew what a shopping spree was and had decided not to ask.

_ Tingly.  _ Ana pulled on a sweatshirt before running their fingers over the Jean Grey symbol.

Josie arched an eyebrow as she started to put in her braids with a sudden pang of longing for her aunt. With a shake of her head, she braided quicker.

_ Fabian left,  _ their sibling said solemnly.

_ We'll get him back,  _ Kazimir piped up. Their side of the shower blocks had gone quiet before, but she was sure she heard 42 giggling.

_ How? We're here now. Besides, he wanted to leave, _ Josie pointed out before 42 teleported into their section with Kazimir. They were dressed in the same grey tracksuit bottoms and hooded jackets, looking more like identical twins than they had ever done before.

_ No he didn't. _ 42 frowned.  _ He didn't want that lady to cry anymore. _

_ We could just leave, _ Kazimir suggested, strapping his knives back onto his arms.  _ Warlock said he would come with us. _

_ Do not trust a siredam,  _ said Ana before blinking their big yellow eyes and shaking their head.

_ A what? _ Asked Josie.

_ I have no idea. _ Ana swayed slightly before pressing a hand to their head.

Josie frowned as she finished braiding her own hair.  _ Are you ok? _

_ A headache. _

42 frowned, reattaching his hearing aids.  _ But I fixed you. _

Ana gave their brother a peculiar look and tilted their head to the side.  _ You can’t fix me,  _ was all they said.

None of them said anything more, and Josie turned to gather up her and Ana’s grubby clothes.

Just then, Kitty poked her head around the corner with a smile and all four of them turned to stare at her. “You can leave your things,” she told Josie, who didn’t respond.

_ She said we can leave our stuff, _ 42 translated.

Josie bit her lip before placing their things back down. Glancing at Kazimir, she knew he was silently pleased with himself for picking up his knives.

Back in Medbay the four of them sat on the bed and peered suspiciously at Doctor McCoy. Warlock was slowly encroaching on their space, pooling over them like a protective blanket.

“Oh,” Ana said out loud. “You melt.” They poked the little bit of Warlock that had spread over them. On instinct Warlock recoiled. “I didn’t say it was bad.” They blinked their yellow eyes, their face remained impassive as Warlock inched his way back.

[“So what do we do?”] Kazimir was the one to finally ask, looking at Illyana rather than Doctor McCoy. Illyana pointed at a machine in the corner of the room.

[“He’ll stick you in there and the machine will read you.”]

Kazimir was quick to translate to his siblings. 42 immediately threw the melted blanket of Warlock over himself and refused to come out. 

_ I’m not going in any machine! _

“What on earth did you say?” Doctor McCoy questioned Illyana as Kitty pinched the bridge of her nose.

_ You don’t have to _ , said Josie, getting to her feet. _ I’ll do it.  _

42 reached out and grabbed her hand, and when she looked back, he was staring at the bed with the Warlock shaped blanket resting over his shoulders. She squeezed his hand tight and then let go to walk over to the machine.

She turned to look at Jono.  _ What do I do? _

Hank opened his mouth but Jono held up his hand.

_ I got it, _ he said.  _ You had me in this when the old fire face came back, remember? _

The machine was a see-through cylinder. It was quite simple really. All she had to do was stand in it and wait. Once inside, a green light pulsed over her. Locking eyes with her brothers and sibling, Josie grinned.  _ It doesn’t hurt! _

_ Anticlimactic,  _ said Ana.

As Hank turned towards the large screen monitor, Warlock unwound himself from around the siblings and got to his feet.

“Well?” Kitty asked.

“They’re Technarch. Half, see?” He pointed at a string of data none of them could understand. “Fascinating… They must have started with the human base and worked from there.”

_ Doc,  _ said Jono, glancing at the siblings.  _ They’re still in the room. _

“Hmm? Oh! Yes, yes, apologies.” The doctor blustered before swiping a few things on the screen.

“It automatically connects with the data banks with the various files we have on individual mutants. It was something I started a few years ago after the various clones and time displaced children started showing up.”

_ What’s he saying? _ Kazimir demanded.

_ I’m pretty sure he’s quite mad, _ said Ana.  _ And I should know. _

“And there-” McCoy pointed at the screen when it beeped. “A match.”

On the screen it flashed with Warlock’s name and a candid photo of him that made the siblings giggle. Warlock turned to them, face shifting to mimic the photo. It was an image from his youth, with wide eyes and a goofy smile. It didn’t last long, his face shifting back to the older wiser face he now carried.

“Oh Warlock,” said Kitty, she looked as if she was trying not to wring her hands. “Warlock I’m sorry I didn’t—”

“You did not believe Self.” Warlock turned to her, face somber.

“We already knew this. Kazimir said we were mutant and something else. Here is the something else.” Ana guested at Warlock pointedly. “Is…Is Self correct?” They tested the word on their tongue and found that it fit.

Warlock gave them a bright smile, radiating that warmth from before. “Littleself is correct.”

“So,” Ana said, their gaze turning back to Doctor McCoy. “Show us the mutant.”

Hank cleared his throat, looking back at the screen. It changed to reveal another bio match.

Two photos appeared on the screen, one so young and fresh-faced that it was closer to the siblings’ age, and the other at least mid-twenties. The older one seemed harsher and perhaps a little unsure. There was no mistaking the bio match, since the man on the screen bore more than a striking resemblance to the children. The siblings leaned forward on the bed and Josie craned her neck to see, still stuck in the machine.

“Selfsoulfriend.” Warlock’s voice glowed with warmth.

“Doug Ramsey,” read Ana.

_ Can I come out? _ Josie asked softly and Jono blinked, opening the glass door for her so she could step out and see the screen properly.

The children were quiet as they stared at the screen. Warlock’s announcement of who he was to them, whilst unsaid, went without much noise. It seemed perfectly obvious to the siblings who the alien was to them. They were mutant and something else. They had found their something else.

The mutant, on the other hand, was like looking in a mirror.

“Now,” said Doctor McCoy. “The only other question is why and how. Josie’s scan indicates that they’re three years old. Three and a half to be exact. They’ll be four in December.”

“So they were aged up?” Kitty asked, looking at the siblings. Josie was back on the bed, and they crowded around each other. “And three and half years ago, years before Doug came back to life and Warlock back to earth, someone made them?”

“Probably a little bit longer than that, given gestation,” Hank supplied.

As the adults spoke over them, Josie tugged at her siblings and together they turned towards each other.

_ So that’s who we come from, _ Josie said.  _ We have two dads. _

Kazimir pulled a face.  _ Isn’t it supposed to be a Dad and a Mum? _ He asked and Ana poked their head up at Warlock who was now having an intense conversation with Kitty.

_ Warlock can be mum,  _ they decided and 42 nodded as if that made perfect sense. 

_ I’m not calling him mum, _ Kazimir crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly as Josie rolled her eyes.

_ I’m not sure we get to decide that. _

_ It doesn’t matter what we call him,  _ 42 interrupted.  _ What are we going to do now? We ran away. They’re going to come and get us. They’ll split us up again! _

“No one will take you,” Warlock said suddenly and the four of them looked up. “Self promises that no one will take littleselves or split you up.”

“Is that what they’re worried about?” Kitty asked and Jono rolled his eyes.

_ Of course they’re worried. They just escaped four secret facilities in less than 48 hours. I’m honestly surprised any of them are still awake. _

“Quite right,” said Hank. “This can all wait. I’m sure they want to sleep and—” 42’s stomach cut him off with a large growl and Hank paused before chuckling. “Eat.”

 

* * *

 

The four siblings were set up in Medbay, not wanting to move anywhere else. They liked the hum of the machines, it was familiar and soothing. They hadn’t had enough time to scout out the rest of the building. The twins took one bed and Ana and Josie took the other, but there was barely a foot between them.

Warlock promised them that he would be straight back, since he wanted to finish his ‘debate’ with Kitty.

_ They’re arguing.  _ Ana stared up at the ceiling.

_ No shit, _ said Kazimir, turning to prop himself up on his elbow. 42 was tucked into his side, having eaten the most he had ever eaten in his life.

Ana turned their head with a frown.  _ I’m stating the obvious. _

_ Exactly. _

_ You’re very...difficult Kazimir. _

Josie let out a long sigh.  _ Can we just got to sleep? _

_ We still need a plan. I don’t...like this.  _ Kazimir pressed his lips together and glanced around Medbay.  _ And 42 was right. They’ll come for us. _

_ Don’t,  _ said Josie.  _ You’ll scare him. _

_ He’s asleep. He’s also not a baby and he’s right. _

_ Difficult,  _ Ana repeated.  _ You’re very difficult. _

_ Stop saying that!  _ Kazimir hissed, shifting as he leaned closer to Ana. 42 murmured in his sleep and clung to his brother harder.

_ No.  _ They folded their arms across their chest.  _ You’re very bossy. _

_ Should have left you in that cube,  _ hissed Kazimir.

_ Kazimir! _ Josie scolded.  _ You take that back right now! _

Kazimir grit his teeth and didn’t reply. He turned around, flopped back down onto the bed, and stared up at the ceiling with a scowl.

_...Should have swapped you for Fay,  _ he mumbled before a pillow careened through the air and smacked him in the face. 42 woke up with a start and accidentally teleported onto the floor in a crash.

They all paused for a moment, peering over the edge of the beds at the boy who had now flipped himself onto his back.

_ I was asleep,  _ was all he said. His twin took that as a cue to grab the pillow with a sharp-toothed grin and whack his sister back with it.

What followed was all out war _.  _ Josie squealed, grabbing Ana to pull them out of the way, but giggled as the pillow came down again. Ana snuck out of her grasp and when Kazimir jumped to their bed, they grabbed his ankle and yanked him backwards to steal the pillow. 42 teleported to his feet, chewing on his finger with a grin as his siblings advanced on his twin with the other pillows.

Kazimir rolled onto his side, out of breath from laughing, and reached for 42.  _ Help me! _

42 shook his head with a grin as Kazimir called traitor.

_ You brought this on yourself!  _ Ana said, and together she and Josie rolled their brother off the bed and watched as he landed on the floor with a thump.

“Query and Demand: What are Littleselves doing!?” Warlock stood in the doorway to Medbay with his arms on his hips and a single foot tapping.

Scrambling to his feet, Kazimir pushed his hair out of his eyes and pointed at his sister.

_ She started it.  _ It was a childish retort that made him shake his head erratically as soon as it was out. He seemed to remember who and what he was and immediately stood up straighter like a soldier should.

Josie noticed his change and frowned, pressing her lips into a thin line. She shuffled until she was stood next to him as 42 reached down to pick up the pillows and held them close.

_ Sorry,  _ Josie said.  _ We-...We didn’t mean to make a mess. _

All four of them stared at him, waiting for the calm to break, for the ice to crack.

Warlock’s face shifted from stern to soft to sheepish. Whatever irritation he had, whether pretend or not, melted away and he sent nothing but warmth over their little connection.

“No. No-” He shook his head. “Self did not mean to scare Littleselves.” With a gentle voice he stepped forward and ushered the siblings back into bed.

_ We’re not scared,  _ Ana said, sitting up in the bed with their arms crossed over their chest.  _ We’re… _ The word never came and they glanced at 42 who sucked on his bottom lip.

“Littleselves are unsure,” said Warlock, perching himself on the twins’ bed so he could look at all four of them. “Unsure of Self. Unsure of...this.” He gestured around the room and 42 nodded as if it was an overstatement.

_ Why did they make us? _ 42 asked suddenly and four sets of eyes turned on him.

_ You know why. _ Kazimir told him but 42 shook his head.

_ No. I don’t. They put me in a machine. I don’t know what that machine did.  _ He looked at Warlock, as if expecting an answer and when one never came, his shoulders slumped slightly.

“They made you because they could. Because they are human and they are…” Warlock frowned, as if suddenly remembering that the children in front of him,  _ his children _ , were also human. Even if it was only half of them.

_ Because humans are arrogant _ , Ana finished for him and Warlock looked at them.  _ Correct? _

Warlock didn’t seem to want to answer.

_ They made us because they wanted weapons.  _ Kazimir turned his gaze to the bedsheet, fingers running against the fabric.  _...The sheets are soft.  _ With a blink he turned his back on them all and pulled the cover over his head.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Warlock gave him a gentle squeeze but didn’t force him to turn back around.

_ Does… _ 42 glanced at his sister and sibling before looking back at Warlock.  _ Does Doug know about us? _

Warlock frowned. “Yes.”

_ Kitty told him didn’t she? _ Josie asked.  _ I saw her take a picture of us. We’re not stupid. We know what phones are. _

Warlock smiled at her. “Self does not doubt that you are all very smart. You get that from Self.” He preened, making Josie grin.

42 bit his lip again, still hugging the pillow, but said nothing.

_ Did you not want Doug to know?  _ Ana asked with a small frown.

“Yes! Selfsoulfriend should be here! But…” He faltered. “It is...complicated. Selfsoulfriend is...complicated.”

[“Story of our life.”] Kazimir muttered in Russian.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Doug had not left his room since he received the message with the photo. In fact, he had stayed precisely where he was, on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Kitty’s added ‘ _You need to come to the school. Now.’_ had not elevated his fears, and neither had the constant ringing of his phone. Eventually he muted it, placing it face down on the floor so the light would illuminate the carpet whenever it buzzed.

It did not occur to him to turn it off; what if there was an emergency?

Did _this_ not count as an emergency?

Pulling the blankets over his head, he breathed in the scent of laundry detergent and something that was uniquely Warlock: hot metal and raspberries, the smell of stardust and space.

He was mad at Warlock for leaving him alone and going off to deal with this himself. He was mad at himself for not finding the energy to go and deal with it as well.

Couldn’t be a mutant without being useless. Couldn’t be X-men without dying. Couldn’t die without staying dead.

And now? Whatever _this_ was.

Turning over, he picked up the phone again and swiped his thumb against the screen. The bright light made him squint but after a few moments, his eyes adjusted so he could stare at the photo.

Four teenagers wrapped around Warlock like he was _theirs_.

Doug pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and pressed the phone against his chest.

 

* * *

 

Hank was fascinated by the children. 

Having set up monitoring systems whilst they slept, he had retreated into his office to watch them on his monitors. After an hour they had started a pillow fight that made him chuckle. He had just been about to interfere when Warlock appeared. At first he had chastised them, and then it had turned gentle and Hank had smiled softly.

They had all come out of M-Day unscathed, each with their powers intact. Of course, he knew there was a fifth one they had yet to test. When Warlock had finished putting the children back into bed, Hank watched as he made his way towards his office.

“Selfriendhank is spying on Self and Littleselves,” he accused, but there was no heat in his words.

Chuckling, Hank turned towards the monitor and gave a small incline of his head. “I was watching their pillow fight.”

Warlock was quiet, hovering near the doctor as they watched the siblings.

“Self needs a name,” he finally said, making Hank frown and peer up at him. “The name of those who created them.”

“Warlock I don’t-”

“You know,” said Warlock. “I know you know.” The scripts were dropped and Hank frowned before looking back at the screens.

“Black Womb, I believe. Based off where 42 originated from. Which is troubling.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I visited that facility,” Hank said quietly. “After M-Day. It’s in an old nuclear facility down in New Mexico but it was abandoned. Long before M-Day, it had been shut down. They used to experiment on mutant infants.”

Warlock was quiet, staring unmoving at the screen.

“There must have been another facility nearby conducting Technarch experiments. I truly am sorry that I didn’t search the area wide enough.” There was remorse in his voice that made Warlock break his eye contact with the monitor.

“Selfriendhank is not to blame. Those who stole selfsoulfriend’s remains are to blame.” His voice was bitter.

“Is that your hypothesis?” Hank asked and Warlock nodded. 

“Humans never learn, and Self has been so wrapped up in the past year that...Self also did not notice.” He frowned at that and Hank caught it.

“But you sense them now?”

Warlock smiled. “Like bright shining stars.”

 

* * *

 

When 42 woke up, he was back in his cell. The harsh white light shone down on him, stinging his already wet eyes. Hands poked and prodded at him, fingers where he hated being touched. All at once there was a tightness in his chest and a sudden knowing horror that he couldn’t move.

42 woke with a start and a gasp, sitting upright with his fingers clutched around the blankets. The lights were dim, the room was comfortably warm, and his brother’s arm was thrown over his side. His three siblings were still fast asleep. Kazimir was softly snoring, and Ana and Josie were curled around each other.

They were safe. They were fine. So why was he still silently crying?

Quietly, 42 teleported out of the room and found himself in the metal corridor and swiped at his face. _Don’t cry. Can’t cry._ If he cried Andrews would-

Andrews was dead.

Heart pounding in his chest, he started off down the corridor, trying to find a toilet before he wet himself. He’d done that before when he was younger and remembered the ringing in his ears from Andrews slapping his face.

 _Stop thinking about it. Stop. Stop. Stop._  

Eventually he found a bathroom in the same place as the showers and once he was done, he realised he should have gone back to his siblings. Curiosity and his heart still pounding got the better of him. 

Every few stops he would teleport further and further away, trying to escape the claustrophobic metal corridors. Then the scenery changed and the walls were wooden and warm, and 42 found himself trailing his fingers across the texture. He could faintly hear the din of noise elsewhere but he couldn’t be sure how far away it was. When his fingers ran over a window he paused and blinked, staring out into a vast green garden that seemed to stretch for miles.

A hand tapped him on a shoulder and he jumped what felt a mile before teleporting behind whoever had touched him.

“Whoa! Sorry!” It was the green boy he had seen the day before, hands held up and a smile on his face. “Should have known better. I don’t like being snuck up on either.” The smile softened and 42 found himself smiling back.

“I saw you yesterday, right? Down in the sub-basement?”

42 wasn’t quite sure what a sub-basement was but he nodded.

“I’m Victor. Or Anole. But that’s just field stuff.”

Pressing his lips together, 42 gave a small smile and nodded. 

“...And this is the point where you give me your name?” Victor asked with that same smile.

42 blinked before shaking his head, pushing his messy bed hair back to show him his hearing aids.

“...I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry I didn’t realise. But you can hear me a little, right?” He asked and 42 nodded with a smile.

“But you can’t speak?”

This time he shook his head.

Victor pulled his bag around and took out a notebook and pen. “Do you want to write your name down, or-”

42’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, stuttering slightly.

“There you are!” Looking up, 42 blinked at Kitty’s smiling face and felt both a sudden relief and annoyance.

“Victor, don’t you have a class?” she asked, smiling at him expectantly. 

Victor tapped his pen on his notebook absently before slipping it away. “I guess I’ll see you around?” he asked 42, holding up a normal-sized hand to wave as 42 nodded. He hurried down the corridor but peered back at 42 with a grin. Then he was gone.

Biting his lip, 42 stared at the ground instead of looking at Kitty and that sudden thump in his chest returned tenfold.

“Hey…” Kitty said softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder but 42 stepped back with his back hitting the window. 

“It’s ok. You’re allowed up here. I just didn’t expect to see you. Do you want to go back downstairs with your brother and sisters?” She asked, and 42 peered up at her, a small frown creasing his brow.

“Sorry. Your siblings,” she corrected.

This time 42 smiled at her and gave a little nod of his head. It was then he noticed the bag she was carrying, and Kitty gave him a bright smile in return. 

“I had your clothes washed and I also brought along some other things. I’m a big fan of sweatpants at night and the gym. But not so much for the day.” Pausing, she tilted her head at him. “Is it easier for you to understand me if we’re facing each other, or is it ok to walk?”

42 shrugged. They started walking as Kitty continued to talk to him. Half the time he wasn’t even sure what it was about, but she seemed both happy and nervous to babble along to him.

“-And of course I’ve known Warlock for since, well, forever. But I’ve known Doug even longer. Even before he knew he was a mutant,” she told him. 42 wished he could ask her questions.

 _Where have you been!?_ Kazimir’s voice was suddenly in his head, and when he looked up his twin was stood in the middle of the corridor with a scowl and crossed arms.

“Oh. Hello Kazimir!” Kitty said brightly but Kazimir didn’t acknowledge her.

42 shrugged. _I had to piss. And then I met a green boy,_ he added brightly, and Kazimir’s scowl softened.

 “I brought clothes?” Kitty said, glancing between the two. “Washed the other ones and brought some new ones I thought you could…Right. Russian.”

A slim arm slipped around her shoulder and Kitty turned towards the straight blond hair brushing against her arm. “He can’t understand you. I really should teach you more Russian.” Illyana winked at Kazimir, making the boy grin at her.

They headed back into the medical bay where Josie and Ana were eating cereal on one of the beds and listening to the golden boy from the night before.

“-It’s a coincidence.  I’m gold and I have...this.” He held out his hand, showing them the black splotches swirling around his glittering skin. Josie oo’d at the sight of it while Ana merely tilted their head to the side.

When Josh caught sight of 42 he smiled and raised his hand in greeting, but 42’s eyes were on the cereal. “You want me to pour you a bowl?” He asked and 42 glanced at him with a small nod as Kitty placed the bag of clothes on the bed.

42 watched as Josh poured the cereal, his eyes following the dark inkblots on his golden arms. He wanted to ask what they were but instead took the bowl of dry cereal and escaped over to his sister.

“You don’t want milk?” Josh asked.

42 arched an eyebrow as he started eating cereal by the handful.

 “He doesn’t know how to eat it,” Ana offered loftily, but it was evident from their own dry cereal that they too thought putting milk on the food was peculiar.

“Ok!” Kitty called. “We have washed clothes over here, and I picked up some other stuff so you guys can pick and choose.”

Putting down her bowl, Josie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and immediately took her dungarees and t-shirt back. 42 watched as she felt the fabric between her fingers almost suspiciously before starting to pull off the clothes she was already wearing. 

“Whoa! Whoa, sweetheart…” Kitty put her hands out to stop Josie and the girl frowned, scooting across the bed from her. The other siblings paused what they were doing to stare at Kitty.

“...Don’t you want to wait until the boys are out of the room to change?” Kitty asked slowly. 

Josie frowned. “I don’t understand.”

 _I don’t think we’re supposed to take our clothes off in front of each other,_ said Ana, though they sounded just as puzzled and had paused in their cereal eating to watch Kitty.

 _Like when she made up split up in the shower?_ She asked and Ana nodded.

“Um.” Kitty looked over at Josh who gave a puzzled shrug. In the background, Kazimir and Illyana were quickly muttering to each other before Illyana looked up.

“She doesn't understand that she can’t just undress whenever she wants. None of them do.”

“Oh.” Kitty frowned a little, but before she could open her mouth, Kazimir spoke again in quick Russian. Illyana gave Kitty a quick shake of her head.

“I’ll go,” said Josh. “It’s ok, I have a class anyway.” With a smile, he waved bye at the siblings still huddled on the bed and all three of them waved back.

As soon as Josh was out of the room, Josie looked at Kitty and held up her clothes with a questioning look.

“Oh! Go ahead.” Kitty nodded as Josie began to pull off her borrowed clothes and pull on her freshly laundered ones.

42 watched as Kitty glanced at him and then at his brother, but he couldn’t quite work out what the problem was. Since Kazimir didn’t seem overly concerned, 42 crept towards the box of cereal.

“Littleself,” came Warlock’s warning voice. 42 grinned, tilting his head up at the impossibly tall creature who radiated nothing but warmth and a little bit of mirth. “Eat slowly…” Warlock said gently, resting his hand on the boy’s head as he hummed. 42 shoveled the food more slowly this time.

Kazimir finally wandered over to peer through the bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He gave them a once over before nodding. He also took back his original squad clothes and quietly folded them to his military standard. 

Once 42 had finished off the box of cereal he also went through the bag. He paused at the shorts he had worn back in the facility and bit his lip, then grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a dark t-shirt instead.

“Good morning,” Hank said brightly, bustling out from his office as the boys finished getting dressed.

 _Warlock?_ Kazimir asked suddenly. _Can we leave?_

 _No more tests!_ 42 added quickly, wiggling to get into his t-shirt. Warlock paused to look down at him and took the boy’s wrist, long fingers moving carefully over the white and pink marks. Everyone else had paused to look at his back.

“...That doesn’t look good,” Kitty said quietly and that horrible itch was suddenly back. 42 wriggled sheepishly out of Warlocks grip and tried to tug his t-shirt down. 

“There was a small mark when I scanned Josie...” Said Hank, moving away quickly to grab a large pair of gloves. “On her spine but I didn’t think anything of it…” 

 _The ports..._ Said Josie, biting her lip as she looked quickly between 42 and Kazimir. _42, when you teleported into my room you had all those cables and I took them out. I didn’t think the ports would go bad._

 _They looked fine yesterday._ Kazimir said. _...Maybe a little red. I’m an idiot!_

“Warlock what are they saying?” Kitty asked.

“The machine,” said Ana. “They plugged him into a machine. That’s how we could talk to each other-”

  _Warlock tell him that I had to use a wrench to remove the connectors and that there was a lot of blood and dirt and I couldn’t get it clean and—_  

42 wrenched himself out of Warlock’s grip and shoved himself into the corner with his back away from them. He only regretted it when Warlock’s crest fell.

 _Please...I don’t want any more tests._ 42 felt his eyes burn as Warlock crouched down in front of him.

 “Selfkin…” Warlock said gently. “There are no more tests. No one will hurt you here. Self promises this.”

“Warlock, I need to clean that wound…” Hank started, but Warlock help up his hand, his eyes still on his terrified son. 

“The ports on your back need to be cleaned and taken out so no one can ever put you in a machine ever again.”

“Can they even be taken out?” Kitty asked, to no answer. 

Warlock kept his eyes trained on 42. The boy swallowed that terrified lump in his throat before swiping at his wet eyes. His skin turned black and his form changed as Warlock reached out for him. He let the alien engulf him in a hug and practically hoist him in his arms as he let out a small sob.

“...If the other children want to leave,” Hank suggested quietly.

Ana snorted. “We’re not going anywhere without our brother.”

 

* * *

 

 **‘Please Doug. One of the kids is deaf and non-verbal. If nothing else, your language skills would really help right now.’** Kitty’s text. Once again, Doug ignored it. It wasn’t out of any sort of malice, but it was hard for him to convey exactly what it was he was feeling.

_Nothing._

A deep hollowness had settled in his stomach, and once again he dropped his phone back onto the bedside table and rolled over in his blanket.

Elsewhere in the house, Doug heard the sounds of a ‘house meeting’ being called. It was undoubtedly, he realised, about himself.

He _wanted_ Warlock. The weight of the blanket felt wrong. Not having Warlock melting over him as he slept felt ironically alien. 

But Warlock clearly had other priorities now and the more rational side of himself realised how absurdly childish it was to feel that way.

Jealous of his own supposed children.

Not _supposed_ , if Warlock was there with them and not with him. 

Doug wrapped himself deeper into his blankets and ignored Xi’an’s call through the house and his mind.

 

* * *

 

Xi’an held her phone close as the rest of her team piled into the living room. Dani had given her a questioning look and she had given a small shake of her head in turn. Berto had tried to call Doug down yet again before Sam dragged him to sit on the sofa.

“So we’re starting without Doug?” Berto asked.

“I think it’s _about_ Doug…” Amara said, glancing at Xi’an. “Right?”

Shan gave a strained smile. “And Warlock,” she added and the others glanced around the living room, as if only just noticing their alien teammate was missing. 

“Yeah, where _is_ Warlock?” Berto asked and this time Dani pursed her lips from her perch on the arm of the sofa.

“Are you going to let Shan speak or are you going to keep speculating?” It earned Dani a roll of his eyes as he leaned forward with a ‘go ahead’ motion for Xi’an.

“Yes, Berto. It’s about Doug _and_ Warlock.” The phone felt like a hefty weight in her fingers as she shifted it from hand to hand. “Kitty sent me a message after Doug wouldn’t return her texts or calls… They’ve found kids.”

Her New Mutants teammates said nothing. Berto and Sam exchanged an eyebrow arch each and Dani frowned. “Kids?” she asked. “What kind of kids?”

“Technarch kids. Mutant-Technarach kids.” Before anyone could say anything, Xi’an swiped her screen and turned it to face them all. 

They crowded around the phone, staring at a photo of Warlock perched on a bed in the school’s Medbay. Tucked into the crook of his folded legs was a child with yellow eyes and the beginnings of a tiny crest on one side of their head. There was a boy with a mop of blonde hair and green hearing aids tucked into the alien’s other side. There was a pad of paper in his lap that he appeared to be drawing furiously on.

In front of them was a little girl, her long legs tucked under her as she drew on a similar pad of paper. Her drawing seemed more technical. Another boy scowled at the camera from where he sat with his siblings, identical to the one with the hearing aids except for his very blue eyes.

“There’s a fifth one who isn’t there as well…” Xi’an started before the others could say anything. 

 _“Ai meu Deus,”_ Berto sucked in a breath. “The Ramseys are the new Guthries!” Sam hit him in the arm so hard he almost slipped between him and Amara and straight off the sofa.

Amara tutted at him before looking back at Xi’an. “So what do we do? Did Kitty say where they came from? Is this why Doug won’t leave his room?” Her hands bunched into her skirt and the ends of her hair nipped with embers. 

“Just that they were all separated. One of them escaped and found the others—Amara?” Xi’an watched as Amara got to her feet, left the living room, and made her way upstairs. 

They heard her rapping her knuckles on his door before calling his name gently. The rest of the team followed quietly, creeping up the stairs as to not make the floorboards creak.

“Doug, it’s me,” Amara said softly, her hand resting against the door. “Are you going to let me in?”

There was no response and Amara pressed her lips together before trying again. “I know this is...unexpected.” _Scary. Daunting. Terrifying._ “Especially after the last year.” She glanced behind her at their teammates, waiting on the stairs like they were children again. As if any moment Magneto was going to swoop around the corner and ground them for breaking curfew. 

“And you didn’t ask for this.” She put emphasis on that, her brow creasing. “But neither did those children.”

Again there was no response and Amara shook her head, turning back towards the team.

Xi’an squared her shoulders and made her way up the stairs and past Amara.

“Amara is right.” It was her big sister voice, the one she broke out on the twins and not the team so much anymore. “You didn’t ask for this and if you don’t want to deal with this we understand-”

Sam made a small noise in the back of his throat but Dani hushed him. 

“But if you do,” she continued firmly. “Then we’ll be right there with you. If that’s what you want.” 

They all held their breath until there was shuffling inside the room. The lock clicked and the door opened. Doug was like a ghost appearing from the darkness, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders with dark smudges under his eyes.

“You look like shit,” said Berto. Xi’an hushed him.

“Kitty messaged you, then,” Doug said. It wasn’t a question, but Shan nodded.

“She sent me a very long message and pictures. They’re very-”

 “Traumatised,” finished Doug, taking them all by surprise. “I can’t deal with five traumatised kids when I’m just...I’m a…” It wasn’t often their wordsmith was at a loss for what to say, his face shifting from confusion to apprehension. 

“I know,” said Xi’an, and Doug glanced up at her, brow creasing. The words were left unsaid. He had died a child and came back in an adult’s body. His teammates had aged and grown into themselves, gotten both physical and mental experience, and he was left behind. Always behind and a little out of the loop. 

“But we’re here and you don’t have to deal with this on your own. We’ll come with you if you want to see them.”

“The New Mutants look after their own,” added Sam, arms crossing over his chest with a smile.

It took him several seconds but Doug eventually gave a wonky sort of nod and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Besides,” said Berto. “Warlock will be very unimpressed that you haven’t left your room all day.” He gave him a grin. “I’ll phone ahead for the jet.”

 

* * *

 

 _These are what the ports looked like,_ said Josie as she gestured to the technical specs she had sketched out. They were impressive and precise and when Warlock related them to Doctor McCoy, he was more than impressed.

“She has a photographic memory,” said Hank and Warlock nodded.

 _They’re the exact shape and measurement of the ones I took from his back._ Josie then pulled over the sketch pad 42 had been working on. It wasn’t as technical as Josie’s drawing but showed the boy suspended in his machine, with the heavy cables hanging in his back.

 _And this is the machine,_ she said.

“42.” Hank turned to look at the boy who was still sat cross-legged on the bed holding onto the various crayons he had used. “Do you know what this machine was for?” He asked but 42 pressed his lips together and shook his head.

“Well...These are very helpful.” He nodded, taking the papers. “And it will help with taking the ports from 42’s back.” 

As Hank walked away, 42 pulled his knees up to his chest and worried at the material of the jeans. They felt strange on his skin, heavy but comforting.

The bed dripped and Warlock appeared in his line of sight.

“Selfkin?” He started quietly as Josie wandered after Doctor McCoy, wanting to know what he was going to do with her schematics.

Warlock reached out and pressed a spindly finger against one of the pink lines on 42’s arm. “Query: Did littleself do this?” 

42 didn’t reply and instead pulled his arms away, slipping them under his raised knees instead. Warlock took back his hand and gave a small nod.

When it was time for the ports to be removed, 42 knew how to be brave. He knew hands would touch him again and it would hurt. It always hurt. This, he had come to accept. What he wasn’t prepared for was how _gentle_ everyone was with him. How outright _kind_ they were.

42 didn’t like it. It wasn’t normal to be this nice to someone when you were going to hurt them.

His siblings weren’t allowed inside the little operating room. Instead, they sat right outside and refused to go anywhere else without 42.

Sitting topless on the gurney in the bright light made his heart race. That horrible itch in his back was now racing up his neck.

“Ok 42.” Doctor McCoy held two long wires in his hands with pads on the ends on them. “I’m going to place these on your arms. There’s an electrical current running through them and I want you to absorb the energy.”

42 frowned.

“Selfkin wants to know why,” said Warlock. He was perched the other side of the gurney and close to 42 so both Doctor McCoy and Josh had access to his back. 

“You have a very high metabolism. That means you have to eat a lot of food but this will work better because you can convert it into life glow much faster. It will help you to heal.” He frowned. “Though admittedly, lifeglow isn’t the technical term.”

“Yes it is,” Warlock sniffed and 42 felt his lips twitch into a smile.

Hank smirked and turned back to the boy. “May I put these on you?” He asked and 42 blinked before giving a jerky nod of his head. The pads were placed on his arm and a jolt suddenly surged through him, making his fingers tingle and warmth spread into his stomach.

“Joshua is going to heal the human part of you, whilst your transmode heals the Technarch part. Warlock is here for moral support.”

Warlock stretched to his full height, preening his crest as he did so and 42 giggled.

“There.” Hank smiled. “You won’t feel any pain and you’ll barely notice me.” 

42’s smile faltered slightly but he pressed his lips together and gave another shaky nod of his head. He could do this.

Legs clutching at the gurney, he straightened his back as Hank disappeared behind him. He felt Josh’s warm fingers and thought about those dark splotches moving across his golden skin. That warmth spread into his back and the itch vanished. With a blink he looked up at Warlock who was inching his way across the gurney and melted into a blanket across his lap. 

They were right. It didn’t hurt. He gathered Warlock up in his arms the best he could and buried his face against him so they wouldn’t see him cry.

 

* * *

 

 _How long does surgery take?_ Josie asked. She had her chin on her hand and her elbow on her knee. All three of them were content to wait outside on the corridor but after half an hour they were growing restless.

Kazimir snorted, tilting his head back against the wall. _As long as it takes,_ was his eloquent reply. Then, pressing his lips together, he glanced at his sister. _You know, as soon as he’s better we can go and get Fabian._

Josie dropped her hand from her chin. Do you _really want to leave?_ She asked and Kazimir shrugged.

_We’re not safe here. Soon they will come for us and take us back. It’s inevitable._

_You **want** them to find us, _Ana said. They were sat next to Josie, pouring over their sister’s schematic books and manuals.

 _What?_ Kazimir asked.

 _I think you want them to find us._ Closing the book they turned to look at their brother. _You want to finish what you started when you came to rescue me._

Kazimir didn’t reply, but turned to look down at the knives still strapped to his arms. Josie nudged him.

 _Is that true?_ She asked quietly. 

 _If I kill them all, then no one can take us again._ His face was set in a firm hard line. _These people…_ He gestured with his hands. _I don’t care about them. I care about us. But when they come for us they will kill everyone here. They’ll take Warlock and they’ll split us up. And when they take us back they will unmake us._

 _Stop it._ Josie frowned, clenching her hand against her knee.

_They will strip everything from us until we’re nothing._

[“I said shut up!] Josie shouted in Spanish, scrambling to her feet and stomping her foot. Then she spun on her heel and left the corridor in a huff. 

 _Josie?_ “Josie!” Kazimir called after her, but she never turned back and disappeared around the corner. He made to get to his feet but Ana put their hand out.

 _Leave her,_ they told him, and when Kazimir opened his mouth to argue, Ana narrowed their eyes at him. Their brother wisely remained quiet. 

Josie sniffled as she walked the long corridor, swiping at her face with her one hand. Not looking where she was going, she walked straight into someone coming around the corner and the force nearly knocked them both to the floor.

 _Whoa there little miss!_ Jono’s voice ricocheted in her head as he reached out to steady her. Josie pulled away and gave another swipe of her face.

 _What’s the matter?_ He asked and she shook her head before rubbing her hand across her stump. _That’s ok. You don’t have to tell me._

 _It’s Kazimir,_ she blurted out. _He’s such a … he’s…_

 _Yeah._ Jono nodded, pointing to the new stitches in his leather jacket. _I’ve got a feeling I know._

The girl’s shoulders slumped and Jono let out a small sigh.

 _You know what I think?_ Jono asked and Josie glanced up at him with a shake of her head. _I think you’ve been cooped up down here like a bunch of chickens, and it’s ok you lot talking to each other in your heads but…_ Jono shook his head. _You need a break. Come on._

He turned back the way he came and glanced over his shoulder at her. _You coming?_ He asked and Josie pressed her lips together before hurrying after him.

 _Is this really a school?_ She asked after they left the sub-basement. 

Jono nodded, looking at her as she glanced around. _The one and only Jean Grey School. When I was here it was the Xavier Institute._  

_You went to school here? Really? That must have been a very long time ago._

_You cheeky little-_ Jono whipped his head around to look down at Josie who was grinning up at him. _You, little miss, are a bloody cheek. I’m barely in my twenties._ He sniffed.

 _Well, I’m only three and a half so you’re practically ancient._ She hummed before her eyes went back to taking in everything at once. The halls were strangely quiet, and Josie found herself peering into rooms as they passed but quickly scampered after Jono.

 _Did you go to school?_ He asked and Josie shook her head.

 _I never left the factory. But my Aunt Mia taught me to read and write and I can speak both Argentine Spanish and Mexican Spanish because that’s where my Aunt was from._ _Oh, and a little bit of English._ She counted them off her fingers proudly. _And whatever this is._ Josie gestured between them.

Jono raised his eyebrows, impressed. _You’re pretty smart. I saw all those books you read._ He told her and Josie gave a roll of her shoulders, smile a little shy.

 _They used to give me tests and if I did well I’d make them happy. If I made them happy they left me alone._ She shrugged and Jono fell quiet as they came to the end of a corridor.

 _Here we go._ Jono said, opening the door to a large classroom with ceiling to floor windows. There were instruments everywhere Josie looked, and when she glanced, Jono seemed far more at ease than he had been out in the corridor. 

 _Is this **your** classroom?  _She asked, moving over towards a piano and pressing one of the keys. She grinned at the noise. 

 _Yup. There’s not much else for a mouthless wonder to do._ He shrugged. 

 _And...all these instruments are yours?_ She asked but he shook his head.

 _Nah, mostly the school’s. Expect a couple of the guitars._ He pointed a few out and Josie made her way over to them, running her fingers across the hard stings. _You wanna try one?_  

Josie shook her head before rubbing at her stump, glancing back around the room.

 _You know…_ Jono pushed off from the wall he was leaning against. _The drummer for Def Leppard only has one arm. Had it amputated in ‘85 and went on to create one of the greatest albums of the last century._

 _I’m not really an...instrument person,_ she admitted. _But I like to sing?_

_Yeah?_

Josie nodded. _The women in the factory used to sing when they put the weapons together. Mostly songs from choir and church._ She shrugged.

 _Ah. God stuff._

Josie shrugged again, giving one last look around the classroom. _I think I’m ok now._ She pressed her lips together. _Thanks, Jono._

Jono smiled the best he could without the use of his mouth and gave a small incline of his head and a roll of his shoulders. 

_Let’s go see how your brother’s doing._

* * *

 

42 was fast asleep with Warlock draped over him in his melted blanket form. Kazimir was sat by his side in a chair, arms resting on the top of the bed with his chin on his arms.

[“I’m going to make them pay for what they’ve done to us.”] He said softly, reaching out to brush his brother’s hair from his face. It was soft and innocent, while his own identical face was harsher and sharper.

[“What they did to you and Ana...They took Fay and Josie from us.”] Kazimir didn’t count himself in the equation. Couldn’t count himself. They wanted weapons and they had succeeded with him. His siblings were innocent. He was not.

[“Josie doesn’t want to hear it. She doesn’t understand. But that’s ok, she doesn’t have to.”] He looked over to where Ana was talking to Doctor McCoy. Their face was expressionless but the doctor had a smile on his face, listening intently as his sibling went on and on. 

[“I’ll kill them all. For us.”] He promised, leaning up to press a kiss against his brother’s hair. 42 smiled in his sleep and Kazimir found himself smiling back.

As he got to his feet, he ran his hand along the melted form of Warlock. The alien slowly reformed and wrapped a tendril around Kazimir’s skinny wrist.

 _I can’t stay down here cooped up._ He glanced at Warlock, watching as another tendril touched one of the sheathed knives. Kazimir pulled away.  

_Then Self will come with you. Fresh air-_

_No._ Kazimir shook his head. _You need to stay with 42. He sleeps better with you here and...he likes you._

 _He likes you too._ Warlock frowned but Kazimir pressed his lips together.

 _I’m not easy to like._ Before Warlock could say anything else, his son took several steps towards the door. _I won’t leave the school. I promise._ Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gave a small smile and headed into the corridor. As he turned, he spotted both Josie and Jono and ducked his head.

 _Hey…_ Josie said, rubbing her hand over her short arm.

 _Hi,_ Kazimir replied.

They stood awkwardly, Josie looking at the ground and Kazimir looking past her. Neither of them seemed to want to speak first.

 _Well,_ said Jono. _This is awkward._ He looked down between the brother and sister before rolling his eyes. _Come on before Warlock makes you a ‘get along’ shirt._

Both siblings gave him a very peculiar look.

 _Never mind._ He shook his head. _Look, Kazimir. You upset your sister. Whether you meant to or not._

 _I know,_ said Kazimir, finally looking at Josie. _And I’m sorry that you didn’t want to hear that._

 _But you still meant it?_ Josie asked with a frown and Kazimir nodded. He was not going to lie to his sister. 

It was clear from her face that Josie didn’t know what to say to him. She finally shook her head and walked passed him on into the medical bay without another word.

Kazimir looked at Jono, said nothing, and walked passed him.

 _I don’t know what happened…_ Jono started, making Kazimir pause. _But don’t push your sister away. You only just found each other again._

Kazimir turned to look at him, face unreadable. _You are correct. You don’t know what happened._ His eyes roamed towards the stitched bullet hole in Jono’s jacket. _Nice patch job._ He said before turning and walking away.

 _You’ve got one scary kid Warlock,_ Jono thought to himself as he headed into the medical bay.

 

* * *

 

Doug had his eyes closed, hands clutching at the armrests of Roberto’s private jet. In the background he could hear the team talking amongst themselves. Even further back, he could pick out the sound of Xi’an’s twin siblings trying to beat Berto in a game of snap. Xi’an had recently confiscated their iPads, something he had learnt was ‘the worst thing in the world’ so they had to make do with a pack of cards.

He had tried to recollect everything he could about how Xi’an was with the twins, wondering how he could apply it to himself. But those thoughts vanished fast when he remembered these children were _not_ the twins. And he wasn’t a parent. Couldn’t be a parent.

He felt a nudge and when he blinked his eyes open, Amara had taken the seat across from him.

“Are you going to let up on those armrests or does Berto need to order new ones?” she asked, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. 

Doug blinked again and let up on the arms, shoulders untensing slightly. “Sorry.” He frowned before shaking his head, turning to glance out of the window. There was nothing for him to focus on other than the clouds and expanse of blue sky. 

“Any more updates?” Amara asked, once again nudging him out of his gazing.

His phone was on the table, now quiet from the small barrage of messages from Kitty. Thank everything for airplane mode.

“Not since we left,” he said, finally looking her way but not quite meeting her eyes. On a whim, he picked up the phone and handed it to her. 

Amara flicked through the messages and photos Kitty had sent, skimming through the updates. He watched as she smiled, turning the phone this way and that to look at the images.

“But of course the scowly one is Russian,” she mused, a smirk on her lips and Doug felt his own lips twitch. “And he’s taken a liking to Illyana.”

Doug had a horrible moment of wondering whether he’d have to intervene on a crush on their wayward demon teammate. 

“They all seem to have taken a liking to someone. So that’s good. Oh, the girl is following around Chamber.”

Doug nodded. He was vaguely aware of the man, who despite being the same age as them was in the class below them. If he recalled, it was something to do with how late his powers emerged.

“42-” Amara frowned at that. “42 seems rather fond of Warlock’s blanket form. You may have a rival for his affections.” Doug thought her tone might have been a little pointed.

“He’s the only one that doesn’t have a name. Refuses to let anyone actually name him.” Amara finally looked up at him and he clearly read her intentions.  He wasn’t in the position of naming anyone. If he was so close to Warlock, then Warlock could name him.

With a blink, Doug caught himself with how petulant that sounded inside his own head. He finally dropped his gaze to his shoes. 

“And Ana has had several questions for Doctor McCoy, many they have written down in hopes he’ll reply in long-form.” Amara chuckled at that before it turned a little wistful. “They miss their brother,” she concluded sadly and Doug nodded.

The fifth one. The one that had parents. A _family._

Doug knew that if they had a family, then they should leave him with them. Surely? Why would he want to rip a child he didn’t know out of a life he knew into one he didn’t? Warlock would disagree. Warlock would want them all together. Of course he would.

Amara leaned forward in her seat, placing the phone gently on the table. He was thankful that she hadn’t changed the lock screen to one of Kitty’s numerous photo’s. 

“Douglas, you’re not doing this on your own. No one’s asking you to step up.” She glanced at where Sam was napping on his scrunched up jacket. That man could sleep anywhere.

“But they are,” Doug said and Amara blinked, not expecting a reply. “Not in so many words. And maybe no one is expecting it now, but they will and I won’t be able to do that.” He frowned. “I can’t do that.” 

“Doug.” Amara was firm. “You just have to meet them. That’s all. Just meet them.”

But Doug knew that everyone would expect more. _If Warlock can do it, why can’t you?_

He just couldn’t.

And he would disappoint the traumatised children and no one would even be surprised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you're enjoying this, you'll definitely enjoy Copernican Revolt by GoldenThreads. It's 42 as a toddler, no siblings and a long, long road trip with a half-dead Doug Ramsey. Jono is there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to GoldenThreads for editing this for me I am dyslexic mess.  
> Just to say I wrote this over a 2 year period so there should be a chapter every other Sunday. I love these kids and I hope you like them too.


End file.
